


The Thunder God's Bride

by RStrife918



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Romance, Science Fiction, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStrife918/pseuds/RStrife918
Summary: One day, while on her vacation in Norway, Cat walks past a Pagan sight, and she sees a mysterious man who seemed to be in need of aid. However, after helping him, Cat is kidnapped by the man, who happens to be the God of Thunder, Thor Odinson, and he takes her to Asgard where the other Gods live, hoping to make her his bride, but Cat wants no part of this marriage.I do not own any of the Marvel characters or other OCs! I only own Cat! Zach belongs to TheAlphaMage, Ai belongs to Queendiaspro, and Rena belongs to LeopardstarSilver!





	1. Chapter 1

"You can kill me..."

The girl spoke quietly, curled up in a ball in the corner of the dark room. There was no fear or resistance coming from her. She was tired, fed up, and she felt as if she had lost everything.

"Go ahead," she mumbled into her arms, hugging her legs close to her chest, cheeks stained with dried trails of tears, her hair falling over her face. "you can kill me... I'm going to die anyway..."

The Frost Giant was standing on the other side of the room, his red eyes transfixed on the child, housing pity. His jet black hair framed his blue face, small horns protruding from his forehead. He frowned and walked toward the little girl, kneeling before her and patting her head. 

The girl shivered from his frozen touch and she raised her head.

Although his touch was cold, there was an underlying kindness to the Jotun, "I won't kill you..."

"Why...?" She asked him, bewilderment in her soft voice. "Why won't you kill me...?"

"Because," he gave her a kind smile, his breath visible in the air, and ice forming along the walls of the bedroom. "you need to find your calling... your time is not up yet. Now, dry those tears. This isn't the end."

_When I was a child, a Frost Giant saved my life. I'll never forget... the Frost Giant was very kind. It brings back memories._

******

 

_"Never cut a tree down in the wintertime. Never make a negative decision in the low time. Never make your most important decisions when you are in your worst moods. Wait. Be patient. The storm will pass. The spring will come."_

_-Robert H. Schuller_

~

The port town of Ålesund was teeming with life. The fjords were lined with boats, the salty ocean air kissed her pale cheeks and the bright sun illuminated her brown hair and hazel eyes. The fishermen were selling their catch for the day and tourists and residents were surveying the city. Catherine Chandler was one of those tourists, walking past a Japanese couple and an Irish woman, who were just as enamored by the town. 

She was taking a vacation by order of police chief Yuriko Watanabe of the NYPD and Norway happened to be on Cat's list of places she wanted to visit. The girl walked toward the railing and stared out toward the water before pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the scenery. She could hear the seagulls cawing up above, the waves music to her ears. She looked straight toward the horizon line, where the vast ocean touched the sky, and she wished her brother had accompanied her.

"You're missing out, Zach," Cat sang to herself before laughing quietly. "I just hope Tokyo is just as great..."

Her brother had decided to take a trip to Japan with their friend Ai, but Cat was concerned for his safety if he stepped into Tokyo. There had been talk about some mysterious beings--a slit-mouthed woman being one of them--but Ai had assured her that there was nothing of the sort. Thankfully, Zach was doing well, and all rumors and sightings of urban legends were just hoaxes in the end.

Pulling away from the railing, the brunette continued to venture deeper into the city, holding onto her bag as she walked past several taverns, cafés, clubs, and restaurants. Up ahead, Cat came across sacred grounds once used by the Vikings in the early Middle Ages for their Pagan rituals. The stones surrounding the lawn were chiseled with Trinity Knots and there were depictions of Gods in Norse mythology. They were fading, eroding, and the illustrations were ready to disappear at any moment.

"Professor Harvey would be itching to see these if I came here during college," Cat smirked as she recalled taking Norse Mythology class in her last semester at NYU six months ago. She pulled out her phone again and took pictures of the stones. There was one with the deity Odin holding Gungnir and establishing peace across the Nine Realms. Another one was of the Tree of Life, Yggdrasil.

The last stone looked rather new compared to the other ones. There was the face of a Frost Giant with horns, and Cat had to pull her phone away from her face to get a better look at the depiction. She narrowed her eyes, brows furrowed as she took a step closer, pressing her hand against the cool stone, some grime clinging to her hand. The Frost Giant looked like the one that saved her life all those years ago, with his thick hair, droopy eyes, and angular jawline. Underneath the face of the Jotun was a man with long hair and he wore a helmet with wings. His expression was that of a warrior's and Cat assumed he must have been one of the Aesir that lived on Asgard.

She pulled her hand away from the damp stone and brushed the grime off of her hands before taking a picture of the stone, tucking her phone safely into her bag. "Time for more sightseeing," Cat said cheerfully, walking away from the Pagan grounds before noticing someone was seated against one of the stones. She stood in place, observing the mysterious man who was resting against the stone. She couldn't make out his face since it was hidden underneath the hood of his long black blanket shawl. She caught some dirt on his pale skin, his jaw lined with a dark blonde beard, stands of long blonde hair falling past his broad shoulders. He was rather well-built for a homeless man, and he was dressed rather oddly. His vest was made of leather and metal, and he wore arm guards. His trousers were the same color as his shawl and his boots were made of the same material as his vest.

"Oh... I need sustenance," his voice was booming and evocative. "Sustenance..."

Hazel eyes looked toward the mysterious man with sympathy, and Cat walked toward him, digging into her handbag and pulling out the sandwich she had made for herself. She knelt before him and grinned, handing him her meal. "Here you go. It's not much but I'm sure it'll relieve your hunger for now..."

Even if she couldn't see his face, she could tell the man was glancing at the sandwich in her hand. He sat up a bit, reaching out to grab it and once he did, a shock of electric pinched at her skin, causing her to flinch.

"Ah!" Cat exclaimed, rubbing her hand with a pained expression as she watched the man bring the sandwich to his lips, taking a bite. Once she saw his lips tug into a smile, she sighed with relief, giving him a nod. "See you!" She began to walk away, but his voice stopped her in her tracks once again.

"This is delicious, Cat."

She looked over her shoulder with confusion, "Huh?" She turned fully now, tilting her head to the side. "How do you know my name...?" She had never met this man up until now... at least, she thought so. She couldn't keep track of the people she came across in her life unless they were important people in her life. She wondered if this man happened to be a stalker, but no one had been following her ever since she had arrived in this city.

The man stood up, his long blanket shawl flowing freely in the wind as he closed the distance between them. He pulled out an amulet with a red knot fashioned into a rose and before she could step back, he put it around her neck. Cat could feel his large hands touching her hair, and the wind howled, the sound of thunder booming in the angry grey clouds that now covered the once blue sky. Lightning flashed before her eyes and the man's hood fell back, revealing electric blue eyes. The grime on his pale skin had disappeared, revealing sharp features, his blonde hair flying in the wind.

"Who--?" Cat tried asking, but her question was cut short when a rainbow light surrounded her and the man and before she knew it, it all happened far too quickly. Her head was soaring, vibrant colors danced along her eyes as she was pulled through the light, her feet leaving the ground as she traveled upward with the man.

"Welcome to Asgard... my bride." The man said with a wide grin, his large hand grasping her small one, interlacing their fingers.

With a gasp, Cat squeezed her eyes shut. Just who was this man?

She landed on her back, meeting the cold hard floor before opening her eyes slowly. Gold pillars surrounded the area, and there were Norse knots on the ceiling, along with a mural of Aesir and a gold palace with a rainbow bridge. As she sat up, Cat noticed a throne just a few feet away from her, also made from the gold that held up the room. Hazel eyes darted aimlessly, and Cat noticed several people were lined on both sides, each wearing masks of creatures from Norse mythology. There was a woman on the left side with a silver mask and beside her were three warriors. On the right was a man with a Frost Giant mask and beside him were two women-- one with a wolf mask and another with an angelic mask.

Seated on the throne was the man from the Pagan grounds. In his hand was a gold scepter which and he stood up, smiling brightly as he descended the short steps and closed the distance between her, "Cat... how are you feeling, little one?"

"W-What?!" Cat asked with astonishment, eyes blowing open as he smiled down at her.

"How are you, my bride?" He inquired.

"W-Wait a minute!" Cat tried to deny his statement but she was interrupted by the woman in the silver mask.

"Your Majesty! With all due respect! You shall not marry her!" She yelled, her voice powerful and authoritative. "She's ugly and skinny! She is nowhere near suitable for you!"

"Just who are you all?!" The girl stood up, looking between the people in the throne room before meeting the man's electric blue irises and he continued to smile brightly.

"I'm sure you've heard of me," he said kindly. "I am Thor, son of Odin, and the God of Thunder."

"Th-Thor...?" Cat took a step back. _This can't be real,_ she thought. _This is all a dream! This is all a dream! Stories from my books and that college class can't be real!_

Her heart was racing, and Cat was becoming fearful of what was going on around her. She breathed heavily before turning and running toward the open doors of the throne room without a second thought.

"Books. Candlestick. Clock," she told herself before she stumbled through the entrance to the throne room and she froze in place, the view before her making her heart throb in her neck.

The city was made entirely of the same gold in the throne room, with lights flickering through the air. The night sky held a rainbow gradient with the moon and stars, and the gentle breeze blew past her ears. In the distance, there was a rainbow bridge extending over the water, which held a rippling reflection of the stars and moon above, and there was a gold dome at the end of the bridge. The wind blew Cat's silky brown hair as she marveled at the scenery.

"This is..." Like Thor had mentioned, this was Asgard. "This can't be real..."

"Oh, but it is," Thor joined the mortal girl at her side, looking straight toward the city before glancing at her. "You see, the Nine Realms exist, and they revolve around your planet Earth. Odin was once the protector of those Nine Realms but eventually, I became King of this world, and soon," he leaned down, still wearing that goofy smile. "I'll be your husband."

"No way!" Cat exclaimed, turning away from him and shaking her head vigorously. "Don't say such nonsense! I can't marry you! I don't even know you!"

"And why not?" He frowned, eyes gleaming like a child's. "I'm not making anything up. You're very beautiful, and I promise to take very good care of you--"

"We just met--it's not possible!" She continued to deny him, and the last part made her angry. "And it's because I'm beautiful?! Is that the only reason why?!" Of course, even men who aren't from Earth thought of her face as a trophy. She wasn't going to allow him to win. "I don't care if you're the God of Thunder or some beggar! I'll never marry you!"

Thor's smile faded and his expression became apathetic. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin, "You'll never marry me...? Well then," he clapped his hands together and spoke to the woman in the wolf mask. "It looks like my bride needs to know her place."

Cat wasn't sure what he meant but she didn't care. She wanted to leave this place--no, this place was just a dream. She was going to wake up in her hotel room and be in Norway, enjoying her vacation. Maybe all of that sightseeing was getting to her. She should probably take a flight back to New York and spend the rest of her vacation in her cozy apartment.

"Begin the torture session," he said simply and the woman walked toward her, extending her hand.

The girl began to shudder with fright. _Had I just unleashed his wrath? Wouldn't there be thunder and lightning? What kind of torture was he going to put me through?_ Cat though as the woman grabbed her hand, but it wasn't forceful. It was rather gentle. "Wait!" Cat tried to pull away. "What do you mean, 'torture?!'"

Thor only chuckled, his smile coming back to his face and waved as the wolf woman led Cat away from the throne room. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_

_-Pablo Neruda_

~

If anyone has read any kind of mythology, one knows to never do anything to anger the Gods, and as sensible as Cat is, it seemed she had angered the Norse God of Thunder... or so she thought. Where she believed he was going to have the woman with the wolf mask torture her, the general idea of it wasn't at all what she expected.

And now, here she is, in the giant bath with identical gold pillars with many different soaps and oils permeating the air. The soothing, hot water relieved any tension that had built up in Cat's body. Seated at the edge of the tub, the woman in the wolf mask massaged her scalp with sweet smelling rose oil, and the situation led to Cat become further bewildered.

"This is torture?" She muttered and the woman seemed to have heard her.

"Yes, it is," she said with a teasing edge in her voice. When she poured water into her brown hair, the woman went ahead to remove her mask, revealing pale skin and big amber eyes. Her lips were tinted a luscious red and her hair was thick, dark and wavy.

"Whoa," Cat raises her eyebrows at the sight of the woman. "Are... Asgardian woman this beautiful...?"

The woman laughed and shook her head, "I'm not Asgardian. Like you, I'm from Earth. My name is Rena Miers."

 _A fellow human? Here?_ Cat thought to herself. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had been taken to Asgard. "Did Thor...?" She trailed off, not bothering to further formulate her question. Was she another one of his potential brides?

"Oh, no no no," Rena replied, helping the other woman stand and step out of the giant tub. "Thor didn't take me here. His brother did, much to my disdain..." she said the last part unfavorably before grabbing a towel and handing it to Cat.

She accepted the towel and wrapped it around her torso before following Rena out of the bath, "Where are we going now...?"

"To torture you some more," the woman winked and Cat had a feeling this next bout of torture was going to be just as ridiculous as the last.

Rena led her down the massive hallways of the palace before stopped by a door, opening it to reveal a bedroom chamber with embroidered sheets on the bed and a veranda that overlooked the city. The wardrobe had been filled with many different color dresses but Rena chose a gold one with a sheer shawl.

In mere moments, Cat was donning the dress, which hung lightly on her small shoulders and she slipped her arms through the sleeve of the shawl. Rena sat her down and began to comb her hair with a brush and once she was finished, she took a step back to admire her work.

"Thor is going to like this a lot," she hummed and the door opened, revealing the God of Thunder. "Speak of the devil," she bowed before him and gestured. "She's all yours."

"Thank you," Thor made way for Rena to leave the room and he turned to face the girl, electric blue eyes scamming the dress she wore. He found the color suited her rather well. It accentuated her pale skin and her hazel eyes. "You look beautiful."

Cat didn't reply. She crossed her arms and turned around, brows knotted, "Your so called torture isn't going to work. I don't want you to shower me with gifts. I already said it before: I will never marry you."

"My, aren't you so stubborn," he smiled brightly, chuckling as he closed the distance between them, pressing the back of his fingers against her cheek.

She tended under his touch, electric from his finger tips tingling along her skin and she fought the urge to shudder. She quickly moved away from his hand and glared at him, "I'm not giving in, you know."

"You will eventually," Thor shrugged and walked toward the open veranda on the three side of the bedroom.

Cat's eyes bore a hole into his back. She assumed he had everything handed to him. It made sense, seeing as how he was basically royalty. If he thought he could have any woman he wanted and they just had to go through with a marriage, he was purely mistaken. "I will not! Again, I want nothing to do with you!"

As if he felt stung by her words, Thor faced her once more, a deep frown on his visage as he met her angry gaze, "Truly...? You want nothing to do with me...?"

"Truly!" She hissed. "Who do you think you are, deciding to take me away from my home?! You can't have everything your way, you know!"

"But I am the God of Thunder," he stated simply. "I can have everything I want."

"Well, not me," Cat argued firmly. "I'll have you know that I'm not easy to obtain. And you don't even know me, so how can you just decide that you want to marry me?!"

"Because I've been watching you," Thor answered honestly, and his voice was solemn. "To me, you're the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms, and I covet that beauty. If anyone tries to take you from me, they will feel my wrath."

As if she had predicted that answer, Cat chuckled humorlessly. It seemed even men outside of Earth didn't know any better. They were all the same, feeling the need to obtain her beauty like it was a trophy to them. She fisted her hands, her blood boiling, but she remained silent. She didn't want to entertain him with her anger, knowing full well is wasn't going to affect him.

"So please," Thor asked softly this time, his expression still so solemn. "Will you marry me?"

And her answer was quick. She didn't know how many times she was going to repeat it but it should get through his thick head at some point. "No!"

With a disappointed sigh, he crossed his arms and shook his head, "Then it seems I'll have to work extra hard," he walked past her and grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door open. "You should come and join me for dinner. I can't have my beautiful bride starve herself."

The nerve of him! Cat mentally screamed as he left the room. Even after all this time, he still wasn't giving up. Thor was proving to be stubborn, but Cat was even more so. She was going to find a way to leave. "Just you wait, Thunderer. I'll have you gaping as I leave this place!"

******

Cat refused to have dinner with the God of Thunder. Instead, she responded by locking herself up in her bedroom chamber stubbornly, ignoring the incessant knocking coming from the guards or the maids who tried to convince her otherwise. She wasn't going to spend even a minute with him. She thought if she made it clear she didn't want to marry him, Thor would send her back to Earth.

However, the night had past and so did the next morning and the next afternoon. The brunette was starving but she wasn't allowing herself to give in. She was curled up in her bed, skin paler than usual, clutching her stomach as it growled and receded. Her eyes were on the veranda, and she watched the sky flicker against the gold buildings and the rainbow bridge. It would be a full twenty-four hours once it was nightfall, and she would have gone a day without eating.

"You sure are stubborn."

A childish voice spoke and Cat furrowed her brows, pushing herself to a seated position and trying to find the owner of the voice. She looked around the room before she saw a little boy standing by the door. His skin was white as snow, and he had green eyes with jet black hair. He wore black, green and gold robes, and in his hand was a bowl of nettle soup.

"How did you get in here?" She asked him, perplexed. "I locked the door."

"Locked doors don't do much for me," the boy giggled, smiling mischievously. "I brought you some food since you decided not to join my brother for dinner last night. He was very sad, you know. He wouldn't stop showing me those puppy eyes of his."

Cat wasn't sure too sure who this boy was. She didn't remember seeing him back in the throne room. She narrowed her eyes with skepticism and got off the bed, kneeling before him and accepting the bowl. "Thank you... who are you? You said you're Thor's brother?"

"Adopted," the boy corrected her. "I am Loki, the God of Mischief."

"I don't remember seeing you in the throne room," Cat grabbed the spoon and brought the soup to her lips, the refreshing taste of nettle, garlic, and lamb lighting up her taste buds and stirring warm inside her. 

"That is because I can shapeshift and create illusions," Loki explained to her. "I thought it would be appropriate to approach you looking like a child since my true form tends to scare mortals. I was the one wearing the Frost Giant mask."

She recalled the events in the throne room yesterday, and she remembered that tall, lanky figure with the Jotun mask. "Oh, so that was you!"

"You remember! I have many forms so I can shapeshift when it is necessary," Loki giggled before green lights flickered around his body and he shifted his form, revealing a slim woman with curves, her raven hair falling past her shoulders and she spoke in an alluring, sensual tone. "Would you have preferred a woman?"

Cat gasped softly. He looked beautiful in that form. "T-That's amazing!"

"Or," Loki's body was enveloped with lights again and at the brunette's feet was a black tomcat with big green eyes. He flicked his tail back and forth pleasantly and mewed. "I'm quite lovable, no?"

"Ah! How adorable!" Cat gushed and Loki leaped into her lap, purring as he rubbed his muzzle against her cheek, and she giggled uncontrollably. "I'm sure you don't look so scary in your true form. I'd like to see it."

"You would?" He mewed curiously before leaving her lap and the green lights came flickering once more. He shed his feline form and revealed his true guise. There he was, that lanky male with an angular facial structure and high cheekbones, his black hair falling to his shoulders, his green eyes holding that mischievous glint. He wasn't frightening like he made himself out to be. "Well?" His voice was a silky purr. "This is my true form."

"You look good this way," Cat replied with an approving nod. "You're not scary at all," she went back to eating her nettle soup and humming with content. It must have been the hunger but she felt as if it was the best soup she had ever tasted. "This is delicious."

"Thank you, I made it myself," Loki smiled gently. "I know you may have your concerns but I assure you, even though my brother is a witless and impulsive oaf, he is rather wonderful."

She chuckled with unease, "I-Isn't that a bit of a contradiction...?"

"The people of Asgard love and respect him, even more so than our father, Odin, who passed not to long ago," he explained to her.

"In any case," Cat's shoulders slumped and she stared at her now empty bowl. "I have no intention of marrying him... I don't even love him..."

"Please reconsider," he urged, desperation in his gaze. "There have been many women that have gone after my brother but you're the first he pays attention to. I believe he is serious about marrying you. At least try and get to know him."

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" Cat smiled sadly and exhaled, pushing away the melancholy tug with one of determination. "Alright then. I'll try and give him a chance. But I still haven't backed out of my challenge. I did say I would leave him gaping as I leave this place. Besides," Cat turned away, her expression firm. "I'll never fall in love with him."

******

Thor wasn't sure what to do. He offered her to marry him and he gave her a beautiful dress to wear, yet Cat hadn't joined him for dinner the night before. He was unhappy, sulking in his room like a kicked puppy as he tried to figure out how to get the Midgardian girl to fall in love with him.

It was obvious he had been watching her for the longest time. Thanks to Heimdall, he was able to tell him of her whereabouts and he had grown fond of her throughout the years. He didn't have all-seeing eyes but when Heimdall had told him Cat is the most beautiful girl in all the Nine Realms, he could only imagine what she looked like. When he laid on her yesterday, she had surpassed his imagination.

Of course, her beauty wasn't the only reason why he wanted to marry her. There was that fearless sparkle in her eyes, the glow of her white skin--she had strength and he found it admirable, even if it meant he had to sulk in his room because she continued to refuse him.

_Just you wait, Thunderer. I'll have you gaping as I leave this place!_

He wanted to see her try and leave, but not before she grew fond of this place. A single thought crossed his mind, and Thor's frown turned into a wide grin. He got up from his place by the balcony and sped toward the door, his blanket shawl flowing behind him as he wandered the hallways. He had an idea, and it had to do with that rose pendant he had given her, which was still tucked safely with him.

Thor descended the stairs and he spotted Cat wandering the halls of the palace, with Loki in his feline form, walking by her feet. He turned around, his green eyes on the God of Thunder and he mewed, "Cat, it seems my brother had left his room."

She followed his gaze and met Thor at the top of the gold staircase and she gave him a single nod, "Highness..."

"Little one," Thor made his way toward the end of the stairs and he pulled out the red rose pendant he had initially given her back on Earth. "I still have this--the necklace."

She eyed the piece of jewelry and shook her head, "I can't accept it. Thank you, though."

"Please, take it," Thor urged, closing the distance between them, and he held it out toward her. "It is my gift to my bride."

"Oh, there you go again," she rolled her eyes as he put it around her neck once again and she brought the small ruby jewels into the palm of her hand. Even though she didn't want it, she couldn't deny he had good taste. "It's beautiful."

Her comment made him grin brightly once again and he noticed her bewilderment as she stared at the red jewels. "Is something wrong?"

"It's swollen," she replied.

"That is because once it blooms, it will turn into a rose," he explained to her and she raised her head, cocking an eyebrow.

"Really? I find that hard to believe..."

"Oh, believe it," Loki said to her, ears and tail flicking. "I'm the one who cast that spell on your pendant."

"What?!" She asked with shock and Thor chuckled.

"That's right. He did, and I wager that once the last petal falls on that necklace, you'll fall in love with me," he pointed to the swollen bud in her hand and Cat huffed, shaking her head vigorously.

"No way! By the time the last petal falls, I'll be out of here!" she was disappointed that the pendant would be nothing but a chain, but he didn't have to know that.

"Keep telling yourself that, little one," Thor continued to wear that complacent smile, and it only drove her determination not to fall for him. "You will fall in love with me, I know it."


	3. Chapter 3

_"When virtue and modesty enlighten her charms, the luster of a beautiful woman is brighter than the stars of heaven, and the influence of her power it is in vain to resist."_

_-Akhenaton_

~

Tapestries were etched into the walls of several rooms, many of which chronicled the deeds of the gods themselves. There was one of Odin, who fostered peace and prosperity unto his kingdom and the rest of the Nine Realms, banishing his firstborn Hela, the Goddess of Death, who would never witness the evolution of the Asgardian people. There were several of Thor and Loki, who fought side by side in battle with the Goddess of War and her Warriors Three. There were even tapestries of beautiful feasts and gold towers that rivaled the skyscrapers Cat always passed by in her home city of Manhattan--it seemed this world's grandeur was unlike any other.

 

Despite all of this, Cat wanted to leave. It wasn't that she hated this world--far from it. She only wished for her life to be back to normal. She turned away from the tapestries, looking at the pendent Thor had given to her as a gift. The rubies were still swollen, and once the rose blooms, the petals would start to fall. 

"I have to be careful," she said to herself, closing her hand around the small rosebud. "I can't fall for him... I just can't..." The last thing she needed right now was to think about being married to a man she had never met. Surely Thor could find a better person to marry. She could tell the women on Asgard were far more beautiful than her. Would they even approve of their king being with a mortal? She wondered.

Moving away from the tapestries and walking through the corridors, Cat tried to find her way around the massive palace. After her tour with Loki, she had figured out how to get around to her room, the kitchen, the dining hall, and the throne room, but not the rest of the chambers that were within the gold walls. She sighed with defeat, frowning and continuing to walk down the hallway before she noticed several guards walking past her, and one of them was dressed in silver armor, her thick black hair cascading down her back. 

Before Cat could avert her eyes, she tripped over someone's foot and yelped, falling forward and landing on the floor with a thud. She grunted with discomfort and furrowed her brows, hissing as she felt the sprain that pinched away at her ankle.

"You're in the way!" the woman above her said with disdain. "We don't want a mortal girl wandering around!"

As Cat pulled herself to a seated position she looked over her shoulder, "I'm so sorry about that--oh!" She met the woman's eyes. She remembered seeing her armor in the throne room, accompanied by that silver mask she also had.

"You're a nuisance!" The woman spat and the guards behind her agreed, giving a single nod.

"Who are you?" Cat asked and the woman scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I am Lady Sif, the Goddess of War, and I do not tolerate a shameless mortal prancing around Thor's palace!" Sif exclaimed, lifting her chin and staring at the brunette menacingly. "Don't be conceited just because he made a mortal his bride! You're an ugly, shabby, dull human girl, and you don't deserve him!"

Cat pulled herself to her feet despite the pain, shaking her head in disagreement, "Look, I disapprove of this marriage just as much as you do. If you're the Goddess of War, shouldn't you come at me on your own without your subordinates surrounding you?"

"Oh, look, the mortal is schooling me," Sif threw her head back, laughing, before she stepped forward, glaring daggers at the Midgardian girl. "Listen well, you ugly woman, I've known Thor longer than you have, so if anyone deserves to be his bride, it should be me, so stay out of his way and I will make your death quick and painless!"

"Gladly," That was all Cat needed to say. She turned away from the ravenette and continued down the corridor, wincing ever so slightly as her swollen ankle continued to ache. She was just going to have to bear it for the time being. Her regenerative abilities would fix up her injury in minutes. In the meantime, she needed to put her foot up.

"Are you alright?"

There was another feminine voice coming from one of the rooms to her left and Cat came to a stop, turning toward a woman who was just as tall as her, with tanned skin and brown hair. She wore white garbs and a blue cape, which went well with the angelic mask she had on before.

The young woman smirked and held her hips, tilting her head to the side, "Sorry about Sif. She can be very possessive of His Majesty."

The hazel-eyed girl wasn't sure how to react. She suspected this woman would also treat her the way Sif did, but she wasn't at all. Her smirk was friendly, and she wasn't insulting her at all. "I-It's fine." Cat waved a hand and grinned. "This isn't the first time I've come across people like her."

"Well, I assure you I'm nothing like her," she laughed and walked up to her. "The name's Brunnhilde, but you can call me Valkyrie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Valkyrie," Cat gave her a single nod. "I know that it must be odd, your king choosing a mortal and all, but I don't want--"

"To be honest, I don't really mind," Valkyrie shrugged, walking with Cat as they rounded a corner. "My view is, be with whoever you want. I have a girlfriend in the ranks of the Valkyrie and no one seems to care. If His Majesty likes you, then that's his choice."

"But... what if I don't like him?" She held the necklace in her hand again, recalling Thor's wager about her falling in love with him. "I don't even know him... and he's insistent that I marry him."

"Milady, even though His Majesty is thick-headed, he has a good heart," Valkyrie assured her, patting her arm. "He saw something in you that Sif doesn't have, and many of the women on Asgard definitely don't have it. People here see mortals as pests but His Majesty has a fondness for them, especially female mortals--sometimes a little too much." She added with a snicker.

"You're also saying I should give him a chance." It wasn't a question. Merely, a statement. "Loki told me the same thing as well."

"I am saying exactly that," the two of them came across a lounge with a vast balcony overlooking the city. Ships flew through the flickering rainbow sky and Cat could see the people walking through the streets of Asgard.

"It's beautiful outside," Cat commented as she looked down. "I want to explore this world since it reminds me of my books but... I also want to go home." Speaking of books, Cat was beginning to miss the bookshelf in her apartment. She would always curl up on the couch or the fire escape outside her bedroom window with some tea and macaroons, but she wasn't even sure if she would ever regain that feeling again.

"I think you should," Valkyrie crossed her arms. "Look, it is going to take time to adjust, but trust me, His Majesty wants you with all his heart. Please give him a chance." She turned toward the door and gestured. "I'm heading out on patrol but we will meet again soon Milady. That is a promise I intend to keep."

Cat watched her walk away, her blue cape gliding behind her. Besides Rena and Loki, Valkyrie was also very kind to her. She didn't really care what Sif said to her. Her words didn't affect her since she too didn't want any part of this arrangement. Her ankle was starting to heal and Cat took a seat on the lavish sofa. What she wouldn't give to have a book and some tea with her right now. This lounge was quite peaceful and it somehow brought her solace from the homesickness she was feeling at the moment. 

Sighing as she laid on the sofa, feeling the feathery cushions against her body, Cat tucked her hands underneath one of them, curling up into a ball. She didn't know what to do. With Loki and Valkyrie urging her to give Thor a chance, it felt as if she wasn't given any more options. She didn't have a choice, to begin with. All she could do here was wear the gold dress that hung lightly on her shoulders, walk through the palace and get lost, and listen to Sif's insults.

Cat felt like nothing but a beautiful object that had adorned the palace walls. She felt like Thor's trophy. She doesn't want to get to know him. She doesn't want to have anything to do with him.

******

After a laborious day of royal duties, Thor was finally able to relax. He bid the nobles of Asgard farewell as he led them out of the throne room. He had initially called this meeting to let them know that he had chosen a bride but he decided to hold off on the news for now. As excited as he was at the prospect of marriage, he understood that Cat would need some time. He found it rather amusing that she refused him, but he was determined to win her heart.

Walking past the tapestries and through the grand gold corridors of the palace, Thor decided he would pay a visit to his little one. He wondered if she was eating properly or if his servants were taking good care of her while he was away. He knew for a fact that Rena and Loki had been very kind to her, yet he was awaiting Valkyrie's opinion on her. He already knew Sif wasn't so fond of Cat, but he was willing to believe that her attitude toward the mortal girl would change at some point.

As he came into the lounge, the Thunderer's electric blue eyes were fixated on the Midgardian beauty that was laying on the lavish sofa. Thor stood frozen, observing her from the large doorway with intrigue. Cat was laying on her side, with her arm tucked underneath the couch cushions which nearly swallowed her small frame, her brown hair splayed our around her in silky tangles. She slept soundly, breathing softly, yet he could see the melancholy on her face.

Thor knew he was being selfish—that he brought her here against her will, but he didn't want her to think of him as her captor. He wasn't going to allow her to think that she was a prisoner in his palace. He wanted to make sure she felt at home here—no, he wanted this place to become her home.

Closing the distance between them, Thor grabbed the quilt that lay on the arm of the adjacent sofa, draping it over Cat's petite form before adjusting it so she could feel warm. The night air was a bit chilly as he felt it coming from the giant veranda of these chambers. The sky was a deep indigo and the stars glimmer, watching over him and his bride as will o' the wisps danced along the railing of the balcony.

Cat began to stir from her nap, inhaling slowly as her eyelashes fluttered, her hazel gaze bleary with sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning inaudibly before she noticed the God of Thunder kneeling before her. "Thor...?"

"Good evening," he smiled, bowing his head politely. "Did you sleep alright?"

Gingerly moving the quilt away from her, Cat shifted and sat at the edge of the couch, nodding before she felt hunger etch it's way into her. Her stomach growled and her eyes widened in embarrassment, clutching her arms over it in an attempt to make it stop, but Thor has heard the low rumbling and her cheeks flared. 

Chuckling with amusement, Thor stood up and offered his hand, "Come. You must be hungry. You haven't had a proper meal since you came here. I won't let you starve. You're my guest after all."

She stared at his large hand, her eyes looming over the callouses on his long, slender fingers. This wasn't the first time she had held it. She remembered clearly how it felt when he interlaced their fingers together as he took her through the Bifrost, how warm and caring his touch was, and it only made Cat's cheeks turn a brighter red. 

No, she thought to herself. _Don't think about him... I'm begging you. Don't get involved._

She took his hand and he helped her to her feet, grinning brightly as he spoke, "I shall take you out tonight. We will have dinner outside the palace. I want to show you around Asgard."

Cat had no objections toward his plan. She would be lying if she thought she wasn't interested in learning about this world. Her books which offered her far-off places, intense battles, sorcery, and epic tales could never promise her such a world. She wanted adventure ever since she was a child, and everyone who knew her could see her desires from the dreamy look she possessed.

"A-Alright," she replied. "I don't mind going around the city." She said, taking a step forward, and she found the swelling on her ankle had disappeared. She decided to keep quiet about Sif tripping her a few hours ago. She didn't want to start unnecessary drama. Cat could only hope that she and the Goddess of War could come to an understanding at some point.

******

If she thought the realm of Asgard was beautiful against the sun and the rainbow sky, Cat believed the city was even more breathtaking at night. Will o’ the wisps lit up the lampposts lining the streets and the buildings were teeming with life, the gold architecture complimenting the night sky and the glimmering stars. The citizens were dressed in robes of silk and the finest armor, and their gazed shifted toward their King, who they welcomed with deep bows and excited chatter.

“It’s King Thor!”

“He’s looking just as handsome as ever.”

It seemed him walking the streets was common to the people, and Cat looked around in awe, taking in the festive ambiance. “It’s so beautiful here.” She remarked, and that caused a bubbling warmth to stir within Thor’s chest.

“I’m happy you think so,” he said. Once again, he wanted to make sure this place became her home. He was content that she was enjoying their stroll through the city already.

As they continued their way through the streets, Cat looked at several shops that were selling the most beautiful robes and cut glass. The taverns were alive as well, with the people drinking and making merry before shattering their pints and shouting for another helping of ale. It seemed Asgardians didn’t know cups could be reusable.

“If there is anything you like, anything at all,” Thor said to her. “I will buy it for you.”

“What?!” Cat’s eyes widened in disbelief and she shook her head vigorously. “Y-You don’t have to!”

“Please, don’t hold back,” he urged. “Truly, I will buy you anything.”

She narrowed her eyes and turned away, “They say that nothing is scarier than something free.”

“Oh?” Thor cocked an eyebrow, smirking amusedly. “Then are you saying that you don’t want to be treated to a delicious meal?”

She stuttered, watching him walk toward the tavern up ahead as he chuckled to himself, and Cat glared at him softly, following right behind him. Once they entered, she found it was just as lively as the few that they had passed, but it seemed this was Thor’s favorite place to frequent. The ale smelled like cinnamon and honey and everyone was telling stories and laughing with glee.

“There he is!” A voice amongst the patrons shouted, and a man with blonde hair with two women in his arms looked in their direction. “Behold, Thor Odinson, or King!”

“Fandral,” the God of Thunder greeted his good friend. “I see you’ve decided to come here tonight as well.”

“I have, and so has Volstagg,” the dashing warrior gestured with his pint toward the large warrior with red hair and a beard, who was immersed in his story of a great battle, his daughter seated on his knee.

“Thor, come and join us, my boy!” Volstagg said and he looked toward Cat, smiling warmly. “And your beautiful bride as well.”

She wasn’t sure if he should call her that. Cat still wasn’t going to accept that title no matter what the rest of Asgard though, and it seemed now, the patrons surrounding them knew that Thor had chosen her since they were staring at her with intent and big smiles.

Cat waved shyly, chuckling under her breath and she felt Thor wrap an arm around her, pulling her close to him. “Volstagg is right,” he said to them. “Everyone, this is Catherine, and she is to be my bride. Please, make her feel welcome.”

“Um,” Cat said softly, bowing politely before them and smiling with unease. She and Thor were escorted to a table and the barkeep had already prepared a meal for them. He set down smoked trout with gout weed, thyme, chopped garlic and spring onions. 

“Wow...!” She gasped as she looked at their food. It was nothing like what she ate back on Earth. Cat began to dig in, the spices lighting her taste buds. “This is delicious!”

“Isn’t it?” Thor agreed with her. “You can never find food like this on Earth.”

“Is this your favorite meal?” She was genuinely curious about what he liked but Thor shook his head, still wearing that telltale smirk.

“No, but it is close,” he answered after swallowing his bite. He was happy to see that she wanted to know more about him.

“Then... what exactly do you like?” Cat wondered and Thor’s eyes held a playful glint.

“If I had to choose, it would be a Midgardian girl,” he teased, reaching out across the table with his hand and tucking that free strand of hair in front of her face behind her ear.

Cat’s eyes widened, cheeks flushed once again and she cleared her throat, looking down toward the table. “Th-That was stupid of me to ask...” If he was going to tease her like that, it would surely be a long night.

******

"That was very delicious."

After having eaten dinner and listening to Volstagg's stories, Cat and Thor has decided to continue venturing through the city.

"Thank you for treating me. Truly," she said to him, and she felt her hunger had dissipated. She was beginning to ease up, and Thor felt as though the two of them had reached common ground.

"You're welcome," he said sincerely. "Would you like to go have some sweets?"

"I'd love to," She spoke with excitement and he began to lead her toward their next destination. It seemed this place wasn't so bad after all. Cat couldn't help but feel like one of the many protagonists in her books. She wanted to know so much more about this realm and the people within it.

Eventually, her smile faded when she realized what exactly she was thinking about. If she wanted to know more about this place, then that meant she would want to stay, and if she stayed, she would fall in love with Thor.

She couldn't let that happen. Lowering her head, she sighed heavily before someone bumped into her and she yelped with surprise, "I am so sorry!" She said to the person that passed her, but he was long gone. Cat came to a stop, brows furrowed as she watched the man leave before turning around, only to find Thor wasn't in front of her. "We got separated..." she muttered. "Looks like I'll have to find him." She continued walking down the street, looking for the King of Asgard, and she knew he was easy to spot. He was much taller than the rest of the Asgardian men. 

Suddenly, Cat froze in place, her body beginning to tense. She felt this chill crawl up her spine, as if someone was watching her. She breathed slowly, attempting to remain calm, reciting to herself, "Books. Candlestick. Clock," she started walking again, looking around the streets and alleyways for the God of Thunder. "Teapot. Teacup. Feather duster. Mirror. Red rose."

As Cat came across a railing that overlooked the water and the rest of the city, she found there weren't many people gathered here. The stars' reflection rippled against the water and it seemed the area grew darker. She looked over her shoulder, eyes wide as she saw soldiers closing in around her, with beady white eyes and their bodies reduced to skin and bones underneath their armor. Her heart started pounding mercilessly against her chest, and Cat took a careful step back as the soldiers walked toward her, their voices hissing eerily.

_Human girl..._

_Midgardian girl..._

_The Thunderer’s bride..._

“Who are...?” She asked as they took their rusted shields and spears. It didn’t take long for Cat to realize that these were fallen soldiers. She remembered reading that they are found in Valhalla. “Draugr!” Cat exclaimed before one of them lunged toward her and she quickly evaded its attack, throwing her foot into its face and watching it topple to the ground.

She wasted no time grabbing its pike and she pointed it toward the fallen soldiers, eyes narrow as two more of them hissed and attacked her. Cat pushed the lance through their skeletal torsos with a loud cry and they fell to her feet, their armor clanking as it hit the ground. She threw the lance to the side once it was over, sighing with relief before she spotted someone in the alleyway.

The person turned quickly, running away from her, but Cat pursued her, silver armor shining in the low light. “Hey! Stop!” She shouted, mentally cursing herself due to the fact that she was wearing a dress. It was always so much easier to run in jeans. The detective in her decided to run faster and Cat threw herself at the woman, pushing her to the ground. In any situation, she would have handcuffed the person but she remembered she wasn’t on Earth anymore.

“Get off of me!” The woman underneath her said in a shrill tone, struggling to break free from Cat’s grip, but she wasn’t letting go of her wrists. The woman’s silver mask came off, and she snarled at the mortal girl above her, glaring daggers.

Cat stared at the woman in disbelief. She didn’t think she would run into her tonight, but it seemed she truly hated her if she wanted to separate her from Thor, “Lady Sif?!”


	4. Chapter 4

_"The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down."_

_—Unknown_

~

"Get off of me!" Sif yelled, pushing the young woman off of her and standing on her feet, brushing herself off. "How savage are you?!" She grunted with frustration, her glower never leaving her eyes.

"That's my line," Cat snarled, standing as well. "Sending your Draugr after me! They could have killed me, you know! I thought wars were only to be made on a battlefield!"

"I wish they did!" the Goddess of War shot back, her hands fisted and her face contorted with anger. "I can't believe you went out with Thor...! He's out of your league!"

The brunette's shoulders loosened, her arms beginning to relax as she stared at the female warrior before her, cocking an eyebrow, "Oh? So that's why?" Now she understood Sif's fixation on the God of Thunder and her overprotectiveness. She had feelings for him, and his decision to give Cat a tour of Asgard had caused her to seethe with envy.

"Wh-What?!" Sif took a step back, confusion and irritation now etched on her expression.

"Did you happen to leave your post and sneak out of the palace without permission, by any chance?" Cat inquired and Sif's eyes widened in shock. 

She turned away, frowning and stuttering over her words, "I-I'm not telling you!"

"Hold it!"

A man's voice shouted in the distance, and the two women turned in the direction of his voice. It seemed someone was running away from that man. She breathed heavily, several books in her hand, and the skirt of her midnight blue dress threatened to get caught around her feet. Her dark hair flew behind her, and her amber eyes glistened with fright. If she continued to run, she would trip and fall, and that man would eventually catch up with her.

"Rena!" Cat exclaimed, and the other young woman spotted the brunette.

"C-Cat!" She choked. "Where is Thor?!"

She didn't waste any time. Cat met her halfway, ignoring Sif and grabbing Rena's hand. She led her deeper into the alleyway and looked around for a place to hide her. She found a nook by several crates and planks of wood, and gently nudged her into the confined space, "Stay here and don't make a sound."

Rena nodded and kept quiet, closing her eyes as Cat stood in front of her, shielding her from the men that passed by them.

"Where did she go?!"

"This way!"

"Find her, dammit!"

Looking over her shoulder, Cat observed the men that passed her. They were large, with beastly features and beady yellow eyes, their teeth protruding outward. They wore chainmail and armor on their giant frames and they growled menacingly, prowling and sniffing the air in search of their prey. Once they rounded the corner of the alleyway, Cat breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at her amber-eyes friend. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I-I," Rena began, leaving her place in the nook once Cat stepped back. "Loki sent me out to buy some books for him and those trolls... they..." she trailed off, looking toward her feet.

"How dare you leave me behind!" Sif yelled from behind and they faced her, watching her walk toward them with that familiar glare on her face. "I see those trolls have taken a liking to you, Rena. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Rena told her, clutching the books toward her chest tightly. "I could have taken those trolls but you know as well as I do that they are difficult to combat! But it doesn't stop there," she turned away. "That troll is the son of a prodigious mason here on Asgard. He's been making advances toward me for a while but I've done well to reject him but it seems the mason's son won't take no for an answer."

"And Loki still sends you out on your own?!" Sif asked with annoyance. "Honestly! That mason's idiot son is a lowlife skirt-chaser! If Loki brought you here to make you his bride, he should take better care of you!"

"Wait," Cat stopped them for a moment, her hazel eyes holding bewilderment as she glanced at Rena. She remembered her saying she was also brought to Asgard but as another God's bride. "Loki brought you here?"

"Yes," Rena gave a single nod, her expression becoming solemn. "Much like you, I had come across Loki out of nowhere. He brought me here and I've been living on Asgard for several months now. Things are," she smiled uneasily. "complicated between us, to put it gently, but I assure you, I go out and buy his books on my own. It's not that he doesn't care about me--I just think I should handle this issue myself. I don't want him to worry about me."

"Of course, he's going to worry," Cat frowned. "If you don't tell Loki about this, then that troll is going to keep stalking you."

"'S-Stalking...?'" Sif repeated. It seemed she didn't know much about Midgardian terms.

"So that's how it is?" That easygoing, booming voice we all knew belonged to Thor came from the other side of the alleyway and the three women faced him. 

"Thor!" Cat said and he walked up to them, reaching out and combing his fingers through her hair.

"Thank goodness you're alright, little one," he said with reassurance. "I thought you may have gotten lost."

"W-Well, uh," she stammered, cheeks heating up as he continued to comb his fingers through her hair. "I'm not one to get lost..."

Thor smiled with endearment before he met Rena and Sif's eyes. "I heard everything," he said to the other mortal girl, his expression serious. "The mason's son is bothering you?"

"Yes," Rena replied. "I understand it was foolish not to tell Loki--"

"Don't fret. You can tell him everything when we get back to the palace," he spoke and then narrowed his eyes toward Sif, who gulped and stepped back, averting her eyes from her King. It was obvious she was going to face the consequences of her actions later. The Goddess of War leaving her post to go after the God of Thunder wasn't something to be proud of.

"We'll talk about this later." He said to her before he began to lead the three of them out of the alleyway and toward the streets, finding their way back to the palace. They walked along the street filled with kiosks and merchants and turned onto the street on the right before the roar of trolls filled their ears.

"Odin's son!" The troll called out, pushing past his lackeys, his feet hitting the ground heavily. His hair was wild, and his body was made of rock and pebbles, and there was some saliva dribbling down the corner of his crooked mouth. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Grog," Thor turned to face the troll slowly, shielding the women behind him. "It surely has been." He smirked. He looked over his shoulder and muttered. "Sif, take Rena back to the palace."

"B-But I should--" The warrior Goddess tried to argue but her King snapped.

"I said go!" He watched her wince and she gave a reluctant nod, pressing a hand to Rena's back, urging her to run.

"Now, that isn't nice, is it?" Grog's voice rumbled. "I am supposed to receive that little dog. I went through all of the formal procedures."

"You forget that Midgardian is betrothed to my brother," Thor corrected him. "You won't want to face my brother's wrath, now would you? He turns very cold when he is angry."

"Is that supposed to scare me?!" The trolled roared, losing his patience. "That's obviously a lie! Laufey's son is nothing but a weaselly and greasy brat!"

"Yes, but isn't forcing someone to marry a little selfish?" The God of Thunder chuckled and Cat gave him a peculiar look, rolling her eyes.

"Look who's talking!" She remarked.

"You dare insult me?!" Grog yelled, and he grabbed a stone axe that one of his cronies held onto for him. He gripped the wooden handle in his giant hands and growled. "I don't care if you're the King! I will end you!"

Without warning, the trolls sprinted toward the two of them, the ground crumbling underneath their stone feet, and Thor raised his hand. There was a metallic ringing in Cat's ears and once his hand closed around whatever he had summoned, the King of Asgard spun his weapon. The brunette standing beside him had realized he had called out to the hammer forged in the heart of Nidavellir. In his hand was Mjølnir, the legendary hammer of the God of Thunder.

"Little one, get to safety," Thor said to her and she asked him.

"What about you?!" 

"I'll be fine," he winked before launching himself forward and knocking down four of the trolls that had nearly closed the distance between them. "Now, go! I'll come back to you!"

She rolled her eyes at the latter, knowing full well he was attempting to act romantic, but she appeared unfazed. Cat was ready to run away to safety but she saw another troll coming up from behind Thor. She may not have handcuffs on her, and she knew they wouldn't be able to cage their stone wrists, but she knew trolls were afraid of one thing, and she was thankful she had at least kept this one useful object on her.

Before the troll could raise his fists and knock the blonde King to the ground, Cat sprinted toward the large being, pulling out her taser and turning it on, the electric coming from the device causing the trolls to jump with fright.

Thor turned quickly, electric blue eyes shining like a puppy's and lips pursed, "You're protecting me, little one? Does that mean you've finally fallen for me?" He asked with exhilaration.

"No, I haven't fallen for you and I don't plan on it! And that was self-defense!" She countered and then pointed toward the giant stone monsters. "You're the God of Thunder, aren't you?! Hit them with a lightning blast! Electricity scares trolls!"

"Henpecking me now, are you?" he chuckled, complying with her command and raising Mjølnir above his head. Lightning struck just inches away from the trolls and they yelped, running toward the buildings behind them and staring at the two of them with disbelief.

"Wh-Who is that woman?! Why does she have that device on her?!" One of the trolls asked and Cat smiled tightly.

"W-Well, you see," she held her chin. "If I told you that, you would--"

"This is my bride," Thor interrupted her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "Her name is Catherine Chandler."

"H-Hey, don't--!" The Midgardian girl spoke with exasperation but was interrupted once more. The trolls began to shudder and shout with distress, falling to their knees as they stared up at her.

"Bride of the Thunderer!"

"The God of Thunder's bride!"

"His bride!"

They continued to chant that title, and it was beginning to irk Cat. She grunted and squeezed her eyes shut, shouting, "Alright, enough!"

Thor couldn't contain his hearty laughter. He held onto her tighter and spin Mjølnir in his hand again, pulling them off of the ground as they flew toward the palace. Cat could feel the wind in her hair and she opened her eyes slowly, gasping softly as they flew above the city. It seemed the view was just as enamoring as the one back at the palace.

"Well, that was fun," Thor said with a wide grin. "And I happen to like that sound of that--The God of Thunder's bride."

Cat didn't like it one bit. She had half a mind to push herself away from him but that would result in her in falling down, so she held on as tightly as she could, scowling, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it because it's never going to happen!"


	5. Chapter 5

_"You can admire people for sure, and they're worth admiring, but you need to find that special thing about yourself. It takes working hard, getting the technique, and learning to sing and all that stuff, but the master class is about bringing yourself to the role."_

_-Susan Egan_

~

The palace was in an uproar. It seemed word of Grog and his trolls going up against Thor had reached the servants and the palace guard. Thor wasn't so worried however, since he knew Rena had been saved from being taken away. He landed in front of the palace gates and set Cat on her feet, holding Mjølnir at his side.

Cat let go of him, carefully getting back on her gets before her attention was on the palace, where the guards had all assembled before their King, kneeling before him.

"Your Majesty," one of them said. "We heard the trolls were causing a disturbance! Would you have us subdue them?"

"No, there is no need," The God of Thunder smiled and shook his head. "Please rise. The situation has been taken care of." Up ahead, he could see Rena with Sif, who still continued to avert her eyes shamefully.

Loki came running toward the palace entrance, a frantic look in his green eyes. He glanced aimlessly, as if he were looking for someone, and then, his gaze rested on Rena, who held her books in his hand. His shoulders loosened, and he released his fisted hands.

"Rena," he sped toward her, eyeing her form with caution. "Are you hurt?!"

"I bought you your books," she said simply, holding them out for him but he barked instead.

"You fool! Why didn't you tell me the trolls were bothering you?!" He argued with her.

"I thought I could handle it myself," she said calmly.

"You're my bride!" Loki yelled before his voice went calm after a short silence. "I won't tolerate anyone else taking you from me. You should be more careful."

"I know that," she said as she pushed the books into his chest, her lips quivering and her brows furrowed. Rena was trying her hardest not to spill any tears. She pressed her forehead against his chest and exclaimed. "I know that! Don't lecture me, dammit!"

Loki frowned mournfully, looking down at her before wrapping her arms around her, pulling her closer

From what Cat could see, there was much more going on between them, most likely hidden feelings, tension, misunderstandings and miscommunications. When Loki has approached her in her bedroom chambers, he was very kind to her. She didn't understand why he was acting differently in front of Rena.

"Sif!"

A gruff voice shouted from across the palace foyer and everyone saw the captain of the royal guard. He was dressed in far more elaborate armor than the rest of the soldiers, and he was tall, well-built, with a no-nonsense expression on his visage. 

Sif winced, her eyes at her feet, "C-Captain..." she addressed him.

"Where were you?! I never told you to leave your post!" The captain scolded her.

"I..." she said quietly. "I'm sorry..."

"We cannot tolerate this behavior!" He walked toward her, the sound of his armor echoing through the foyer. "I thought you had potential! And you repay me by disgracing the throne of Asgard!"

"I was only—" she tried to explain herself and Thor looked straight toward the Goddess of War, electric blue eyes solemn.

"Sif, I commanded you to take care of the palace while I was away. Why did you disobey me?" He asked and the woman's shoulders tensed.

"I was worried about you, Thor," she answered him. 

He narrowed his eyes, towering over her, "I'm not so ignorant that I wouldn't notice you telling everyone that you're going to marry me, and you sending your Draugr after Cat."

At the mention of her fallen soldiers, Sif gasped, lifting her head and meeting Thor's eyes. "I—"

"It seems I made a mistake in helping you move up among the ranks of the palace guard," Thor took a step back, beginning to walk across the foyer. "You know, I do not tolerate anyone trying to kill my bride. It seems you've become conceited. Not once have I said I would marry you. I had always thought of marrying a mortal."

"But Thor!" Sif cried, running after him before his voice booming through the palace.

"I strip you of your title as the Goddess of War!" He didn't look over his shoulder. "I order your to confine yourself to your bedroom chambers until the punishment for attempting to kill my bride is decided."

Cat turned to look to look at the woman, who stood frozen in her place before crumbling to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pressed her hands to her mouth. She pitied her, knowing now how much the title of Goddess of War meant to her. Whatever she did to her back in the city, Cat knew Sif was only concerned for her King's safety. She wondered if there was a way to help her get her title back. She would have to talk to Thor later, and try to convince him not to punish her.

******

Having slept peacefully the night before, Cat woke up to a bright and beautiful morning. She did stay up an hour or so thinking about Sif but it wasn’t much to give her insomnia. She wanted to talk to Thor later and ask him to give back Sif’s title as the Goddess of War.

After soaking in the bath, the brunette got into her gold dress and sheer shawl, pulling her hair into a half updo before looking toward the table at her bedside, where the rose necklace resided. Cat took the pendent into her hand and noticed the knots and rubies were becoming even more swollen. One of these days, the rose would bloom.

As much as she wished she wasn’t given such a gift, Cat found herself liking the small piece of jewelry. She put it around her neck and left her chambers, walking through the palace to try and find the royal kitchen. 

“Milady,” Valkyrie said from across the corridor and closed the distance between them, bowing politely. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Valkyrie,” Cat replied. “I’m heading for the kitchen but... I can’t seem to find it.”

“You prepare your own meals?” She asked, perplexed. “The servants usually bring breakfast to your chambers or to the dining hall.”

“On Earth, everyone cooks their own food,” she explained with a chuckle. “I’m not really one for a grand breakfast. I’d rather have tea and a small meal.”

“Tea?” Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. “Not many Asgardians drink it, but I can help you find the kitchen if you wish to prepare your own breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Cat said and the two of them ventured further into the palace until they came across the royal kitchen. There wasn’t anyone present at the moment, the counter was empty, and the hearth wasn’t lit. “Looks like I’ll have to find something to make. Do you want eat?” She asked Valkyrie, who politely declined.

“I already had something before I began my patrol. You go ahead and eat,” she gave her farewell before leaving the mortal to herself, closing the door behind her.

It took some searching but Cat was able to find whatever she needed to make herself a meal. It was especially difficult to find the tea leaves but they happened to be in one of the cabinets below her.

After setting some boiling water over the now lit hearth and making herself a cheese omelette, Cat was ready to dig into her breakfast before the doors opened. She raised her head and saw Sif stumbling into the kitchen, her face red and her wavy hair unruly.

“Lady Sif,” she said and the older woman stumbled drunkenly toward the counter.

“Oh, look!” She slurred. “It’s the Midgardian! What, are you here to gloat?! Laugh at me because I was stripped of my title?!”

Cat could practically smell alcohol on her from her place behind the counter. Sif must have been drinking since last night. She scrunched her nose and covered it with the sleeve of her shawl, “Lady Sif... you’re drunk...”

“I’m not drunk!” She barked, moving closer and pointing her finger toward her, swaying a bit. She was most likely seeing double. “You... it’s all your fault! If you hadn’t come here, Thor would have married me!”

“Even when you’re drunk, you speak so adamantly,” Cat sighed before she saw the woman stumble forward, and she exclaimed, running toward her and catching her before she could fall. “Lady Sif? Lady Sif!” She tried to get her to stand but it seemed she had fallen asleep from the sound of her soft breathing. “Oh, God...” Cat rolled her eyes, “we can’t have you passed out drunk here.”

It took a lot of effort but she was able to drag Sif toward her bedroom chambers. Cat tucked her in and watched her snuggle into the pillow before holding her hips and sighing heavily. “She’s definitely going to wake up with a hangover.” She said to herself. “I can always make something for myself later. I’ll give her the breakfast I’ve already prepared.”

She left her chambers to grab the cheese omelette and tea from the kitchen and set them on the bedside table, pulling up a chair and waiting for Sif to wake up. When she did, she sat up holding her pounding temples, wincing painfully and groaning.

“Why?” She whined. “Why did I drink so much last night? Ugh...”

“Here,” Cat handed her the plate of food. “You can’t battle a hangover on an empty stomach. I even made tea. It’ll ease your headache.”

The woman pulled her hands away from her face, frowning when she saw the cheese omelette before her. She met Cat’s hazel eyes, and the brunette half expected her to give her a dirty look but instead, Sif gave her uncertainty.

“What is...?” She wondered and Cat chuckled a bit.

“It’s a breakfast dish from Earth. Please, eat,” she urged gently and the former Goddess of War reached out toward the plate and fork. She took a small bite, chewing slowly before her eyes lit up and she dug into her meal greedily.

Holding the cup of tea in her hands, Cat held it out toward Sif and she placed her empty plate to the side, grabbing the mug and drinking the tea.

“It tastes weird,” she commented.

“Oh?” Cat tilted her head to the side. “Is it bad?”

“No, it’s good,” Sif replied. “I just didn’t think something else besides ale could be sweet.”

“I’m glad,” she smiled joyously. “I know it’s not what you usually drink but tea has a lot of health benefits.”

“I see,” Sif placed the mug on he beside table, fisting her hands into the gold comforter before looking down at her lap. “Have you ever... secretly admired someone so much that you started becoming jealous of her?”

“Hmm,” Cat held her chin in contemplation for several moments before shaking her head. “No, I haven’t. Why do you ask?”

“It’s because I’ve been like this for several years now,” she explained. “When you first came here, Thor said to you that he has been watching you for a while. He didn’t wake up one day and decide to pick you to be his bride. He has been learning so much about you.”

“I’m not fond of the idea of marrying him though,” Cat admitted. “I know nothing about him other than he can conjure lightning and that he has responsibilities as King.”

“Even so, he still wants you,” Sjf met her eyes. “Before you came here, I would always try to make advances toward him yet he continued to stare out toward Midgard. I always wondered what he saw there and I figured he must have longed to live there... but one night, I followed him, and I heard him speaking with Heimdall. They spoke of a beautiful mortal.”

With a nervous laugh, Cat tucked a strand of her hair away from her face, “I may be beautiful but compared to Asgardians standards, I could be considered plain.”

“But you are beautiful!” Sif told her. “Much more beautiful than the women here on Asgard... but it seemed Thor was enamored by much more than your beauty. Although I couldn’t see your world like Heimdall, whenever he spoke of you to Thor, he would often imagine where like. This is the first time he has ever pined for a woman’s affections because it’s usually women chasing him. Thor has been with so many women in the past but they all desired his title and his wealth... they never desired him.”

Cat had a feeling Thor must have been with many other women in the past but it didn’t bother her. He is very handsome after all, and it made sense for them to swoon over him. But to think they never desired him made her feel a bit melancholy inside.

“When he spoke of you, I began to admire you,” Sif continued. “You sounded so genuine and he had come to adore you. But that also meant he wouldn’t look at me, so I knew I couldn’t become you. That’s why whenever he spoke of you, I couldn’t bear it and I became jealous... then I couldn’t control that feeling and started thinking I didn’t even want to hear your name. I started telling myself you were dull and ugly but even I knew that isn’t true. I’m so pathetic, aren’t I?”

“Lady Sif,” Cat stared at her sadly, reaching out to touch her hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze, disagreeing with her. “You’re not pathetic. You’re very incredible.” She didn’t know this woman was hurting inside, all because she wanted to be loved. She thought her King was the one for her but there must have been someone else out there who wanted to be with her. 

“You... think I’m incredible?” She asked. “Why?”

“Because you acknowledge an ugly thing like jealousy honestly,” the mortal answered. “I’ve known many people on Earth why always denied their jealousy. It’s healthier to be honest with yourself than lying to yourself about your feelings.”

“Ah... oh, that’s right! Cat, how is your ankle?” The former warrior goddess looked to the brunette’s dainty feet. “I am so sorry for tripping you... I shouldn’t have lashed out at you for no reason...”

Cat pulled her hand away from her and grinned brightly. “My ankle is all healed now. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

“But still... you have every reason to dislike me and yet, you’re still so kind... I don’t understand why...”

“I’m not one to hold grudges,” she stood from the chair and walked toward her wardrobe, pulling out several different robes. “Now, you should take a bath. You don’t want to reek of alcohol. It’s not very ladylike even if you are a warrior at heart.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Sif smirked. “And Cat... thank you. You’re a wonderful listener... I’m glad Thor chose you to be his bride. He’s in good hands.”

The hazel-eyed girl grabbed a silver dress and turned to face the older woman, walking toward the bed and setting the robes on the mattress. Once again, she tried to push away the thought of being the God of Thunder’s wife. She smiled tightly and gave a single nod, “Th-Thank you...”


	6. Chapter 6

_"Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason."_

_-Unknown_

Cat was relieved that she and Sif were able to get along, finally. However, her title as the Goddess of War was still on the line, and she wasted no time trying to find Thor and convince him to give Sif another chance.

She walked through the hallways of the palace, trying to find her way to Thor's chambers before she came across a few guards, "E-Excuse me?" She called out and one of them turned around.

"Yes, Milady, how may I be of service?" He asked kindly.

"I'm looking for His Majesty's chambers," Cat answered him. "Do you think you can take me to him, please? I'd like to talk to him..."

"Of course," he gave a single nod and turned toward the other side of the corridor, leading the brunette toward the large double doors with gold knots. The guard pushed the doors gently and stepped inside, kneeling before his King. "Your Majesty... your bride is here to see you."

When Cat stepped inside, she looked around the enormous living quarters, which held a lavish bed with several sheets and pillows, a lounge on the other side, and an even bigger veranda than the one in her chambers. It held a view of the city as well as the ocean and the rainbow bride that led to the Bifrost.

Thor was looking toward the city before he faced the guard and then glanced at Cat, smiling widely, "Thank you. You may go now."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard spoke before standing and leaving the two of them alone.

Cat heard the creaking of the doors before they closed and she met the young King's electric blue gaze. She watched him walk down the few steps before the veranda and closed the distance between them.

"You wanted to see me, little one?" Thor asked with hope in his eyes. "Do you seek my company?"

"Um," Cat wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't want to disappoint him. He had been so kind to her thus far. Maybe spending some time with her won't be so bad. It would give her an opportunity to talk to him about Sif. "Y-Yes." She said, returning his wide smile with her own small one. "I thought I could spend some time with you..."

"Then let us spend our leisure together," he led her toward the lounge and she took a seat on the sofa, feeling the soft cushions behind her.

Thor sat beside her, his eyes half-lidded as he took in her appearance. It seemed Asgard was beginning to grow on her, and her beauty had increased ever since she began to stay with him. He loved the way her silky brown hair fell past her small shoulders, the way her skin seemed to glow radiantly, and he wondered what was behind her captivating hazel eyes.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, thank you," Cat replied. "I'm alright."

"How are you enjoying your time here? Are the others taking care of you?" Thor wanted to make sure she was comfortable in his palace.

"If I'm being honest," she smiled sheepishly. "there... isn't much to do here... I'm grateful that you gave me a tour of the city, but I find myself sitting in my room all day doing nothing..."

Thor nodded slowly, processing her words carefully. He felt guilty that she couldn't do much here. She was separated from her friends and her family, no doubt. Granted, she was still getting to know the people around here, but nothing compared to the leisure she had on Earth. His eyes lit up, and he stood from the sofa, extending his hand. "I just the thing, but you'll have to close your eyes."

"Oh?" Cat pursed her lips, staring at him with wonder. She carefully took his hand and stood but, closing her eyes. "What's this about?"

"You'll see," he said, and he placed his other hand on her back, beginning to lead her out of his bedroom. "Watch your step, alright?" He warned her and she gave him a nod, taking small steps as he led her through the palace once again.

They had arrived in front of another set of enormous gold doors, this time, with much more intricate knots and brass handles. Thor let go of her hand for a moment and opened the doors slowly, the loud creak echoing through the halls and the darkness within their destination. He took her hand again and they stepped inside.

"Can I open my eyes?" Cat asked him and Thor answered with a chuckle.

"Not yet. Just one more minute," he had her stay in place in the middle of the dark room and the torches along the walls lit up, illuminating the room in a majestic gold. On that note, he took several steps back. "You can open them now." He was eager to see her reaction.

Her eyes fluttered open and a sharp inhale was caught in her throat. Silence filled her ears save for the crackling of the fire that flickered on every torch. The shelves were stacked so high, they hit the ceiling, and the windows were wide enough to capture the city outside, framed by burgundy colored drapes. Marble stairwells spiraled around the gold pillars, leading toward the higher levels of the gigantic room, but what pulled her in the most was the smell of dry, dusty pages, which prickled her nose and stirred that pleasant feeling within her core.

"A library," Cat breathed as she did a full three-sixty, surveying the room. "and it's bigger than the New York Public Library!"

"Do you like it?" Thor smiled gleefully, content with her reaction.

"I love it!" She laughed, facing him and wondering. "Have you read any of them?"

"Just the ones my mother would read to me," he walked up to her and stood by her side, looking at the shelves. "She would tuck me and Loki into bed and read many stories to us. Some were about grand battles and perilous journies. Others were about dashing warriors who would protect their dames."

"I see," she realized those stories weren't so different from the ones she loved. "I love to read... it gives me an excuse to escape the real world every now and then. I would read stories about far-off places, fun adventures, magic, maybe a prince in disguise who whisked away a maiden to his world."

"That sounds like us, doesn't it?" Thor chuckled. "My fair bride..."

"Are we doing that again?" Cat smiled with confusion.

"Yes, we are," he smirked. "I truly want you to fall in love with me..."

Rolling her eyes with a smile playing on her lips, Cat walked ahead, running her fingers along the spines of several books before she pulled one out and opened to the first page. "I might as well get started on finishing all of these books then."

"Then I will leave you to it--" Thor began but she interrupted him.

"I didn't say I was going to do it alone," she said slowly, and he watched her for several moments before he realized what she was implying. She wasn't going to fall for him, but that didn't mean she couldn't spend time with him. After everything Sif had told her, Cat decided it was time to get to know Thor. He didn't seem so bad and she wanted him to know that she saw past the King on the throne.

"I would love to join you," he replied and they took a seat in the lounge, right by the wide window. For the next few hours, the King of Asgard and his little maiden embarked on a journey that only the wrinkled pages of a book could offer them. They laughed joyously, hearts pounding with anticipation as they turned to the next page, and dove deeper into character arcs. But between them, something was beginning to bloom, and although Thor was aware of it, Cat believed it must have been the emotions being evoked by the novel in her hands. It seemed she was able to find solace in his palace, but that fear inside her wondered if she was going in too deep.

Once they reached the end of the book, her necklace had bloomed into a small red rose, and so began her time limit. By the time the last petal fell, she was to leave this place. She didn't mind being a good friend of the God of Thunder's, but marriage isn't in her plan.


	7. Chapter 7

_"We met less than a week ago and in that time I've done nothing but lie and cheat and betray you. I know. But if you give me a chance...all I want is to protect you. To be near you. For as long as I'm able."_

_-Marissa Meyer_

~

Cat closed the book in her hand and looked to the man sitting beside her, his arm on the head rest of the sofa, a smile of content on his lips as he looked down at her.

"How did you like the book?" She asked him with a sheepish grin.

"It was wonderful," Thor replied. "I hope you don't mind us doing this again. I like to listen to you read."

"O-Oh," a soft blush touched her cheeks and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Y-Yeah... I don't mind." It seemed with all of the reading they had done, Cat had forgotten to ask him about Sid's title. Her eyes widened and she shifted in her seat, placing the book to the side. "I forgot! The reason why I wanted to see you was because I wanted to talk to you about Lady Sif."

"Sif?" Thor tilted his head to the side and chuckled, shaking his head. "You needn't worry, little one. I haven't stripped her of her title. I only said that so she could learn to get along with you."

"Wh-What...?" She stared at him with confusion before looking down at her lap. "You... did all that so..." She didn't know how to feel. She was relieved Sif wasn't stripped of her title but at the same time, she wondered how Thor could have just said something so heartbreaking to her. "She's still very devastated... shouldn't you tell her?"

"I will," He replied. "But for now, I think she should believe it. After all, she did try to kill you."

"She was only trying to protect you," Cat frowned at his answer and his grin grew wider.

"I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't protect my bride, now would I?" 

"Thor," she said tiredly. "I still don't understand... why me? You could have had any other woman and you chose me. I already know I'm beautiful but I'm truly nothing..." her heart began to ache and there was a silence for a few moments.

"Because I want to marry you. I want you as my wife and queen," he stated simply. 

"Please don't say that," Cat closed her eyes. "That's your only answer. I can't marry someone I don't love. I need another reason why..."

"But it's the truth," Thor spoke, reaching out his hand to touch her cheek. "I love you... and you're just so... _beautiful_..."

She glanced at him with disbelief. She never thought she would hear those words coming from anyone else. She had always told her brother and her mother she loves them, but that was familial and unconditional. The kind of love Thor spoke of—one of fiery passion—it stirred this unpleasant feeling in her chest, and the way he said "beautiful" made a chill go down her spine, as if there was more to the word than what she initially thought. It left her confused.

"Is something the matter, my little one?" His electric blue eyes continued to bore a hole into her temple. 

"E-Everything is fine," she smiled with unease. "I was just lost in thought..." she realized how close he was to her, and she could smell him now—the earthy scent of grass and dew drops on an early morning, leather, metal, spice, and musk. Cat wanted to pull away from him. Pull away and run far away, but she couldn't seem to move. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest and her head began to soar. She felt her body become weak just from his close proximity, and she wondered, Why now? I need to get away.

"Everything you want, anything you need, I will give you. I may be the King of Asgard, but I am a slave to you. Anything, I'd do anything to see you smile everyday for me," He rasped, his voice much more rough and grizzly than usual. He leaned in, and Cat sat there too petrified to move. 

She felt him press his lips to her forehead, his touch sending waves of electric tingling along her skin. She shuddered before him, her cheeks burning now, and she instinctively pressed herself closer. 

"I love you, Cat," Thor wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, in hailing the scent of tea and roses. "I can give you everything you want and it will never be enough."

"Then why? Why do you do this to yourself?" She wondered softly. "Why do you tell me these words knowing I'll never return them?"

"Because you're torturing me," he chuckled. "And I love every minute of it. You say never but really, you don't know what will happen... I know you will love me too."

"You're such a masochist," she rolled her eyes and the doors opened, prompting them to pull away from each other. They stood up and looked at the person who stepped into the library. It was Loki, donning his greens and gold robes as he closed the distance between them.

"Loki," Thor spoke. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, brother," the God of Mischief shook his head, a frown on his face. "It has to do with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim..."

"What about them?"

"That time has come again."

"Time?" Cat repeated and Loki faced her, beginning to explain.

"The Jotuns must prepare for a ceremony once every century. Jotunheim is the one Realm in all the Nine Realms that is cursed," the tall, lanky male replied. "Although the Realm is forever covered in an eternal winter and the Jotuns are immune to the cold, there are times when the winters are relentless, and the Frost Giants, even at their strongest, won't be able to endure it."

"What exactly are you saying, Loki?" Thor pressed forward. "Do you wish to go to Jotunheim?"

"I do," Loki answered. "It is my birthplace after all. I wish to help the Jotuns, if you will permit me."

 _Birthplace,_ the word echoed in Cat's thoughts, and memories of her childhood cane running through her mind. She recalled that night, when she was alone and afraid, and the air was cold, the walls of her room becoming ice as snow flew in through the window. Towering over her small body was that kind Jotun who saved her life.

_You can kill me..._

_I won't kill you..._

_Why...?_

_Because, you need to find your calling... your time is not up yet. Now, dry those tears. This isn't the end._

“You know I can’t send you there,” Thor’s gruff voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “For all we know, the Jotuns could kill you. We may have fostered peace with them but King Laufey will not allow anyone from Asgard into his realm. The last thing I want is to go to war with them, like Father did.”

“But we have to try!” Loki told him. “King Laufey knows I am his son. I can convince him into letting us help him.”

“Even so,” Thor pressed a hand to Loki’s shoulder and gave it a firm and loving squeeze. “but you’re also my brother. Adopted or not, I love you too much to let you step into their territory. We will find another way to help the Jotuns, you have my word.”

“Brother,” Loki spike mournfully, holding onto the King’s hand on his shoulder. “I love you as well... but I’m afraid I’ll have to go against your orders this time around.” Suddenly, the trickster disappeared, green lights flickering before his older brother, who stared at the now empty space before him with shock.

“Loki, don’t!” Thor shouted, but it was too late. The Loki before them was an illusion, and the light of the Bifrost illuminated the library. Turning to look at the window, Thor saw the Bifrost open across the Rainbow Bridge and he cursed loudly, anger and concern in his electric blue eyes. “He’s going to get himself killed!”

“Then we go after him,” Cat said and the blonde male nodded in agreement.

“Come then. We must hurry and tell Heimdall to close the Bifrost before he leaves,” Thor sped toward the doors and pushed past them, his voice booming through the palace as he asked for the guards to accompany them.

As Cat followed behind him, her mind wandered back to the Frost Giant from her childhood. From what Thor had implied, they sounded vicious, but she knew one of them was kind. As for Loki, he spoke of his birthplace, and he wore a Jotun mask when they first met. Loki was also a Frost Giant but he hid his appearance most likely with his magic. He was kind as well, so that meant there were Jotuns who were capable of creating peace with others. They couldn’t be all that bad. She wondered if she would be able to meet that Frost Giant from her childhood again. Cat wished to thank him for saving her life. He had to still be alive somewhere, at least she hoped


	8. Chapter 8

_"I will always come back to you. You're the one I'm ready to do everything for."_

_-Unknown_

The light of the Bifrost refracted off of the Rainbow Bridge, illuminating the city in multi-colored lights as Thor and Cat ran across the overpass and toward the spherical gate. The winds became frigid as if winter had arrived in Asgard, with snow flying through the gate.

“Loki!” Thor yelled as he stepped into the Bifrost, where his brother stood before the open gate, ready to make his way into Jotunheim.

Cat's body quivered from the cold, and the air wasn't like the winters on Earth, where the temperatures would drop a few numbers below freezing. The winter winds of Jotunheim felt merciless and unrelenting, and she now understood what Loki meant when he said the Realm was cursed.

The tail of Loki's robes swayed in the wind, his hair pushed back, and he appeared unfazed by the change of weather. He turned to face his brother, wearing the same frown as his illusion back in the library, "Brother, you know I have to do this. Jotunheim is just as much my home as is Asgard." 

"And what about Rena?" Thor asked him. "Will you just leave her here?! The Jotuns may never let you return!"

The sound of heavy feet quaked against the gold floor. From the gate emerged giants that probably towered over even the average Asgardian. They wore horns and skulls as ornaments around their necks with furs on their shoulders and loins, most likely to shield them from harsh winter winds even though they were immune to them. They growled and pulled back their lips, bearing their teeth menacingly before stepping to the side and allowing one of the giants behind them to come forth. 

This giant was much bigger than the rest, his eyes a malicious red. He sneered as he came closer to Loki, surveying him before his eyes darted toward Thor, "Odin's son..."

"King Laufey," Thor muttered, "We do not wish to start a war here..."

"Fostering peace, just like your father," the Jotun King chuckled darkly. "but it seems my son has opened the gate... why is that?"

Loki didn't answer quickly. Instead, he met the Frost Giant's gaze and watched him for several moments, "Your land is cursed..."

"And you wish to perform the sacred ritual to keep the winters from being too harsh," Laufey stated, smirking as he leaned down to look straight into Loki's eyes. "you really are perceptive... but do you really think a ceremony is enough to help your kind?"

"Perhaps I can do more," the God of Mischief spoke calmly. "after all, I am the rightful King of Jotunheim, and a king," his green eyes shifted to Thor as if he was speaking toward him. "takes care of his people... does he not?"

The Jotun King's deep laugh echoed within the Bifrost, and he gazed at his son with amusement, "If so, then that King is cowardly. As a Jotun, you must always maintain power over your people and seek vengeance on those who have wronged you."

With a soft and mischievous smirk, Loki shrugged, "It seems I have much to learn then."

"Loki," Thor spoke in a warning tone, and Laufey looked past his son and toward the God of Thunder as well as the brunette that stood at his side.

"Is that...?" Laufey inquired. "I smell a mortal..." he stared deep into Cat's hazel eyes.

The mortal girl stood frozen in place, terror bubbling in her core as the Jotun eyed her like she was his prey. Cat took a step back and yet, she couldn't seem to look away from Laufey's remorseless stare.

"Yes, she will do just fine," he motioned for his Frost Giants to close the distance between them.

"What will you do?!" Thor questioned as the Jotuns came closer, and he summoned Mjølnir, raising his hand and grabbing the hammer's handle. "This mortal belongs to me! You will not take her! If you do, you will be at war with Asgard, all for stealing from her King!"

"Do you think I care for the laws of your Realm, Odin's son?" Laufey asked. "So be it. I have wanted to plunge Asgard into ruin for thousands of years, and with your precious father dead and a hot-headed fool for a King, I will win this war."

"Stop this!" Cat finally exclaimed, mustering up enough courage to speak to the King of Jotunheim. "A war isn't worth it! Please, what you're doing isn't right! I thought Frost Giants were kind!"

"Kind?" Laufey repeated before laughing once again. "Where did you hear that, foolish mortal?"

"I met a Frost Giant when I was a child!" she told him. "He saved my life when I thought I had lost everything! Surely there is some good in you and the others if there was good in him!"

"Little one," Thor furrowed his brows, watching her closely.

"I won't let you take me!" She continued. "It's true... I was brought to Asgard against my will, but that doesn't mean I'll let someone wage war on this place! If your Realm is cursed, there has to be a way to save it!"

Loki frowned, his eyes on Cat now, but that expression was gone when he stepped in front of Laufey, and he wore a calm, calculated, and apathetic expression, "She is right... you will not wage war on this place. Also, I will not allow you to take the girl. As you already know, she belongs to my brother, and I will do whatever it takes to protect the people he holds dear to him."

"So soft-hearted," the Frost Giant remarked, his telltale sneer curling along his lips. "It is no wonder I abandoned you all those years ago... you're tiny and incompetent!"

"Well, strength was never one of my strong suits," Loki chuckled, standing in front of Thor and Cat. "If you wish for your Realm to endure the coming winter, then allow me to go to with, but leave Asgard, my brother, and the girl out of it." His tone was firm now, and it seemed Laufey had listened to his son. 

He gave a slow nod, turning toward the open gate before coming to a stop, "Alright... I will take you with me, and I will leave Asgard, Odin's son, and the mortal out of the ceremony... but."

"But what?" Thor spoke, taking an alert stand. He wasn't content with the way the Jotun spoke.

"He never said my Frost Giants can't take the girl," Laufey uttered.

Before she knew it, a tornado of snow came flying through the portal and Cat could feel the gelid winds as they attempted to consume her. She exclaimed and tried to run out of the Bifrost, and she heard Thor exclaim.

"Little one!" He shouted, spinning Mjølnir and trying to fly into the snow and grab her but one of the Frost Giants took him by his blanket shawl and threw him into the floor like a ragdoll.

"No!" Loki cried out, using his illusions to get the brunette away from the cold but Laufey had grabbed him, pulling him forcefully until the God of Mischief's snow white skin turned blue, his green eyes a bright red.

Cat screamed as the wind pushed her backward and the Frost Giant beside Laufey held her midsection, his large hand sending bone-chilling shudders along her spine, his touch casting sheets of ice along her clothes and prickling her skin. She felt her body temperature dropping and the Jotun held her tightly, threatening to break her petite frame as he walked toward the portal. "Thor!" She yelled, watching them leave the King of Asgard atop the crumbled floor. 

As they walked through the portal, she was greeted by that rush of energy just like when she was taken from Earth, but this time, the path was hypothermic, and the temperature had dropped several numbers below zero before the bright lights of the Bifrost closed.

The Realm was dark, with broken pillars encased in ice and snow, the sky a dark blue with patches of grey. There was no light to cast its warmth over this realm, and the inhabitants within were no different from the Frost Giants that had taken Cat and Loki.

Laufey turned around, holding Loki up by his arm and staring between him and the hazel-eyed her, "Welcome to Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants... and your eternal resting place."


	9. Chapter 9

_“I will find you. In the farthest corner, I will find you.”_

_-Mary E. Pearson_

The cold was unbearable, and it seemed to be going through her dress and stabbing at her flesh. Cat had never experienced such a relentless winter and it was a time like this where she wished she was wearing regular jeans and a hoodie along with her winter jacket. Her gold dress and shawl were far too light and if she stayed in this weather much longer, she feared she would freeze to death.

Loki was walking beside her as they made their way into Laufey's palace, which was covered in tons of snow with icicles lining the walls and high ceiling. The Frost Giants' heavy feet jolted the palace and one of them threw its cold hands forward and pushed Cat.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, stumbling forward and Loki held her before she could fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, that prominent frown on his face.

Cat chuckled a bit and nodded, looking toward his now blue visage. "Y-Yeah... a little cold but I'll be fine..."

However, the trickster knew that was a lie. He could tell by the way her body quaked that she was freezing. 

"Keep moving!" One of the Frost Giants rumbled behind them.

"We're moving," Loki hissed, continuing his way into the palace. They passed the cold corridors and eventually made their way into the icy throne room, and the two of them were forced to sit on their knees.

Laufey made his way toward the throne, turning to face his son and the mortal girl beside him. He laughed deviously and looked between the two of them, "My son... I thank you for deciding to go through with the ceremony. It seems you aren't such a runt after all. And as for the mortal," he trudged toward the girl and reached out, grabbing her face in his hand and forcing her to look up.

"Ngh," Cat grunted, attempting to force her way out of his grip but his touch was so chilly, she felt she would turn into an icicle right there.

"What fire you have in you," the Jotun remarked. "I'm starting to pity the Thunderer. You seem to want to run away instead of becoming his bride."

"Just shut up," she gritted her teeth and he forced her head higher, scanning the column of her neck before coming across the red rose pendant that rested against her collarbone.

"Oh?" Laufey pursed his lips and delicately took the necklace in the palm of his hand. The knots and rubies had bloomed when Cat and Thor were reading together in the library, and the Jotun deduced there was some sort of spell that had been cast on the piece of jewelry. "I take it this is Odin's son's engagement gift?"

"Why should I tell you?" She countered.

Laufey didn't speak this time. Instead, he brought his finger onto the necklace and several of the petals were encased in ice. The brunette's eyes widened with terror when she watched several of the petals break apart.

Loki was in just as much shock as the Midgardian girl. He had perfected that spell and made sure the petals wouldn't fall other than for the purpose of acting as a time limit. He heard them shatter softly before falling into the snow, and the rose wilted, turning into a darker shade of red.

"What did you do?!" Cat exclaimed once Laufey freed her.

"I merely plucked your rose," he replied. "Now once the last petal falls, my Frost Giants will have your skin and bones as a meal. After all, you can't leave this place, and Thor Odinson won't be able to come for you now."

"I have done nothing to you!" she cried. "How could you be so cruel?!"

"I know you've done nothing to me," Laufey spoke, taking his place on the throne. "but while Asgard prospered, Jotunheim suffered. Odin died before I could have my revenge, but his son will pay the price for my Realm's ruin. We will feast on a mortal during the sacred ritual, and who better than the mighty Thunderer's human bride?"

"You are twisted," Loki muttered and his father rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she can put her faith in the King of Asgard's love for her, but if he steps into my Realm, he will have sentenced our Realms to war," Laufey trailed his red eyes toward Loki now. "and I'm sure you're just as twisted as I am... underneath all of that mischief is no doubt pure evil and hatred."

A little smirk played on the God of Mischief's lips, and he broke into sibilate laughter, "You think you know me? I find that difficult to believe after you decided to abandon me a thousand years ago." Loki shook his head and stood from his knees, striding toward the steps leading to the Jotun King's throne. "You have no idea what I am capable of. If you won't perform the ceremony the proper way, I might as well overthrow you. After all, I am the rightful King of Jotunheim. With me ruling over this Realm, it won't make much of a difference."

"But first and foremost, you are a Prince of Asgard and Odin's son," Laufey stated, leaning forward so he was eye-level with the trickster. "Blood may be thicker than water, but Odin loved you. I never even considered taking you back." he stood straight, taking his seat on his throne once more, "Loki Laufeyson... Loki Friggason... Loki Odinson." He waved a hand and the Frost Giants grabbed the God of Mischief and the Midgardian.

Cat endeavored to pull her arm away but her body went numb and she slumped backward, "What are you doing?!"

Loki was thrown into the snow with a painful grunt, and he aimed to create an illusion to break free from the Jotun's cold hand, but the Giant had closed heavy chained cuffs around his wrists and he glared in Laufey's direction, "You're making a mistake!"

"I am separating you two," the King spoke. "I cannot have you plotting your escape together. From this day forth, this is your prison. You will never return to Asgard."

Cat felt her feet drag through the snow as she was pulled out of the throne room, and Loki was right behind her. There wasn't much the two of them could accomplish at this point. As much as Loki wanted to formulate a plan to escape, he knew doing so would result in the two of them being killed. With Heimdall away, there was no gatekeeper to call out to. The two of them were thrown into separate cells in the wintry dungeon, and it seemed they would have to put their faith in Thor for finding a way to bring them back to Asgard.

******

"Oh, no no no," Thor grunted as he sat up on his bed, hissing as he felt his body ache from being tossed around by Frost Giants. He was already pissed off at Loki for opening the Bifrost. He commended his desire to help the Jotuns but if he hadn't opened the gate, both he and Cat would still be safe. Sif and Volstagg had found him in the Bifrost after they felt the chill from the other Realm and they had found their King battered and beaten. Without hesitation, they brought him back to the palace where the healers of the Soul Forge were able to look over his injuries. "Loki, I'm going to kill you..."

"Thor!" Rena came into his room with a bowl of warm water and rags. "You need to rest. You can't be sitting up right now!"

"I can't rest!" He barked, getting to his feet. "I need to get Loki and Cat back!"

"How will you do that if you're still injured?" She asked firmly, placing the healing items to the side. "Look, I'm just as upset with Loki as you are, but he did it for the right reasons. We'll get them back."

"How and when?" Thor asked her, holding his side. "Jotunheim is far too cold for a mortal... for all I know, Cat could be freezing to death and Laufey could be torturing Loki. I cannot risk losing them both!"

"And you will if you're not healed properly," the amber-eyed woman sighed. "I know for a fact that the two of them wouldn't want you to be hurt while you try to go after them."

The doors opened and Valkyrie, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun entered his bedroom chambers, each of them wearing concern on their visages.

"How is he?" Sif asked as she stood before Rena.

"Stubborn and hot-headed as usual," she rolled her eyes. "but he has a point. We have to get them back."

"Heimdall still remains in the garrison in the mountains," Hogun spoke gruffly. "he had taken the Bifrost Sword with him but Loki took it without him knowing."

"Dammit, brother," Thor cursed and shook his head. "We need to go to Jotunheim but if we step into Laufey's territory, that spells war for both Asgard and Jotunheim."

"Laufey doesn't recognize us," Fandral gestured toward the rest of them. "we can go and find your bride and your brother for you."

"No no, I need to go with you... I need to make sure they're alright," the God of Thunder said. "I'll find a way to evade Laufey."

"And get yourself killed? I think not, my boy," Volstagg disagreed with him. "If you want to go after them, you'll need a disguise, and your only hope for that is trapped in Jotunheim right now."

"But there are sorcerers who are just as skilled as Loki," Thor had managed to get on his feet and he limped toward the door. "I'll go and see them--"

"No, you will not," Valkyrie held his arm and stopped him. "I swear to you right now that we will go after them. You need to rest before you even think about coming with us."

"Val, the love of my life is in a Realm unknown and my brother is with her! I cannot sit and do nothing!" He yelled.

"How do you think Cat will feel if she sees you like this?!" She shot back, pushing him roughly onto the bed and Rena gasped, running over to help him it up. "Listen well, Your Majesty, as a Valkyrie, it is my sworn duty to protect the King and the throne. If your bride sees you in your condition, that only means I didn't do my job. So, you better rest before you get yourself killed."

"You have to trust us," Sif was the last to speak. "Let us get to Jotunheim first. Afterward, you and Heimdall can join us. If something goes wrong, we will let you know," she knelt before her King, her eyes on the floor. "I know you've stripped my title as the Goddess of War but it is also my sworn duty to fight for my King and that includes those who he holds dear to him."

The blonde male glanced at his friends, his electric blue eyes slightly wide. He knew they would go to great lengths to help him, but he didn't think they would go this far. He chuckled painfully, his body relaxing, the pain still stabbing him but their words seemed to alleviate his ache, "Thank you, all of you... you have no idea how much this means to me. A wise King never seeks out war but must always be ready for it," He let go of his side and spoke firmly. "Go to Jotunheim quickly. I will catch up once I am healed but not without a disguise. If Laufey finds me there, this will spell the end for both of our realms."

"Take all the time you need," Rena held his shoulder with assurance. "I want to get Loki back too... I'll make we're all safe and we won't start a war."

Thor didn't need to say anything else. He had faith in his friends and he hoped his brother and his beloved had faith in him. He wanted Cat to have a wonderful time on Asgard but he never anticipated she would be taken away from him. He hoped she didn't hate him after this. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she did. Once this was all over, he would have her back in his arms and he was never going to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

_"One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and be understood."_

_-Unknown_

The temperature continued to drop through the night. Her shawl wasn't doing well to keep her warm, and Cat found herself growing tired. She fought the urge to close her eyes and sleep because she knew once she did, she wouldn't wake up at all. She sniffled from the cold, her body becoming numb and she couldn't tell if her fingers had turned blue due to frostbite. If it did, that meant she would have to have them amputated. It was far too dark in this place. 

Her teeth chattered as she listened to the sounds of the dungeon, but there was only silence. It seemed Laufey didn't have many prisoners. "Loki... I hope you're okay," she whispered, concern in her eyes. _They aren't bullying you, are they?_ She thought to herself, dragging her body toward the bars of the cell, "I have to escape this place... maybe if I get away from here, I can figure out some way to--"

"Cat!" A loud mew came from the hallway and the mortal girl gripped the bars, narrowing her eyes as she looked for the owner of that voice in the darkness. "Cat!"

Big green eyes appeared before her, and he his tail flicked back and forth. In his mouth was a key and his ears twitched several times.

"Loki!" She breathed with relief, knowing full well this was one of his many forms. "Where have you been?! And you found the key to this place too!"

"It took some mischief but yes, I did," he replied as she reached out and he placed the key in her hand.

"Oh, good job," she praised him and unlocked the cell, pushing it open slowly. The black tomcat sped inside and leaped into her arms, his expression frantic.

"Are you alright? You're freezing," Loki spoke, his paws pressed against her collarbone and he shifted his gaze toward her necklace. "and the pendant has wilted..."

"I know... and I really like this necklace too," Cat frowned as she managed to get to her feet, holding Loki's feline form in her arms as she trudged through the snow-covered dungeon with frost in every corner.

She dragged her feet onto the cold stairwell that spiraled upward before pushing the heavy wooden door open with her side, shuddering loudly as she felt the violent winter winds and snowflakes blowing past her hair and stabbing her nerves. Opening her eyes, Cat looked around but she couldn't see anything through the pitch-black and the snow that had accumulated before her.

"Gotta... Gotta find a safe place," she shivered, quivering as she walked. "We can't... run into any Frost Giants..."

Loki leaped out of her arms and took his Asgardian form, standing tall as he faced her, "I'll lead the way. There should be a safe place to stay outside the palace..."

"B-But... we can't see anything," Cat told him. "This b-blizzard w-w-will..." She trailed off, falling to her knees, her body giving out from under her.

"Cat!" The God of Mischief's eyes widened as he sped forward, catching her before she fell. She collapsed in his arms, her eyes fluttering shut and her body quaked riotously. "No no no, you have to stay awake!" He exclaimed, scooping her into his arms and walking forward, doing his best to combat the overwhelming wind. 

His voice was becoming distant, and she couldn't seem to stay awake. It was far too cold and she was tired. However, even with the brutal storm, there was something that kept holding onto the thin string of life left inside her. _Those fingers, she thought. They're cold and thin, but they're gentle. I felt those fingers before._

He wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but Loki had come across an abandoned hut sometime later. He pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness, quickly closing it behind him before setting Cat onto the floor. He snapped his fingers and several will o' the wisps fluttered above them, illuminating the hut in a low light and spreading warmth. Loki knelt before the girl with a sullen expression, pressing his fingers against her wrist. He could feel her body temperature rising and her frostbitten red skin was going back to that healthy pale color.

"Thank Odin," he muttered. "You're going to be fine..."

Cat gave a small smile and nodded, "Thank you, Loki... if you weren't here, this would have been the end for me."

"The end...?" he repeated, a distant look in his emerald eyes, as if he was recalling the past. "I've never seen you so weak. It's almost frightening. You're important to my brother, which means I have to protect you."

"Well, I am a human," she chuckled with amusement. "Despite my regenerative abilities, I'm still a lot weaker than an Asgardian or a Jotun..." She brought her knees to her chest and circled her arms around her legs. "I hope the others come soon..."

"And I as well," he sat beside her, pressing his back against the wall. "However, I can't leave until the ceremony is complete."

"You said it was to stop the relentless storms that are coming soon," Cat stated. "But... the storm outside was pretty bad..."

"That is nothing compared to what is coming," Loki faced her. "It will cover this whole realm and swallow the Jotuns. They won't be able to withstand it."

"And what exactly is this ceremony?" She wondered.

"I have to gather four sacred items as gifts to the Gods that have passed," he continued. "Gjallar the horn, Thor's hammer Mjølnir, Laevateinn the magic sword, and Vegvisir... my mother's bracelet..."

Cat furrowed her brows. This was the second time she heard of Thor and Loki's mother. From what Thor had told her, she seemed to be a very kind woman, and the melancholy expression Loki wore was enough for her to deduce that she was very important to him.

"You must have loved her very much," the brunette tried to lift his spirits.

"I did," he said. "She was the one who taught me magic. But... her death came far too quickly and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye..."

"I'm sorry," she uttered. "If... you don't mind me asking... how did she...?" She trailed off.

He clasped his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut as if he was holding back his tears. It struck her that Loki wasn't one to show his vulnerable side. He did well to hide it behind his wit and his mischief, but he was like every other person--one with demons and sadness. He exhaled sharply and lifted his head, opening his eyes, "The Dark Elves of Svartalfheim killed her. At the time, I held a deep-seeded hatred for them and sought vengeance, but Thor stopped me from losing myself, even though I didn't listen to him at first. Even though I couldn't spill the Dark Elves' blood in her name, I thought coming to Jotunheim to perform this ritual would be enough."

"It's more than enough," Cat said, shifting and sitting straighter. "She'd be very proud of you right now because you've mastered your tricks and you're trying to help the Frost Giants no matter how they've been treating us."

A crooked smile tugged on his lips and Loki loosened his hands, resting them against his knees as he mulled over her words. He chuckled a bit and glanced at the mortal once more, "You have no idea how much I needed those words right now. Thank you, Cat."

"It's nothing, really," she shook her head. "These are my thoughts and I am very honest." She looked at the door, listening to the howling wind for several moments before continuing to speak. "I wonder if they'll find us here..."


	11. Chapter 11

_“Support and encouragement are found in the most unlikely places.”_

_-Raquel Cepeda_

Having separated from the rest of the party, Fandral walked through the storm, wearing a fur cloak over his armor to keep warm. The dashing male was able to endure the harsh conditions of the frostbitten realm thanks to the magic imbued into his attire. The sorcerers took care to make sure he was prepared for anything.

There were no signs of the Jotuns as he crossed the snowy plains but he couldn't risk going into Laufey's palace. The King may not know him but he was still an Asgardian, and anyone from Odin's Realm who stepped into Jotunheim is an unwelcome guest in a restricted territory. 

Fandral squinted his eyes as he came across a hut with lights flickering within. It seemed like the perfect place to stay until the blizzard would cease, and he would have to ask whoever lived there for shelter from the bitter cold. Dragging his boots through the white powder, he pounded his fist against the wooden door and he heard shuffling on the other side. He waited several moments before the door opened and revealed none other than Loki on the other side. 

"You're safe! But where is—" The blonde man asked before looking inside, seeing Cat seated against the wall.

"Come in quickly," Loki said, shutting the door once Fandral was inside. "We had managed to escape for now but the Jotuns might find us..."

"At least you two are safe," Fandral smirked before turning toward Cat, holding her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "My lady, Thor is coming for you."

She chuckled nervously and pulled her hand away from him gently, "H-How is he...?"

"He'll be alright. Although he keeps insisting that he wants to get you back," he replied with a lopsided grin. "He's quite taken with you, it seems."

Loki scrunched his nose and leaned down, whispering to the brunette, "Fandral is a woman chaser and bad property... be careful around this one."

"I kind of get what you mean," she muttered. 

"Oh, you two had quite the misfortune yesterday, didn't you," Fandral crosses his arms. "Well, no matter. The others are here as well so we will be helping you out of Jotunheim when the time comes. It seems we have to stay for the ceremony."

"Wait," Cat spoke up, cocking an eyebrow. "Did you possibly know this was going to happen from the start?"

"Wha—ahaha, well," the other man guffawed before smiling uneasily. He turned around and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "...this Realm sure is cold, isn't it?"

It seemed he was avoiding her question and she gave him a cold stare, "Don't dodge the question."

"Yes, but we need to think about this clearly, do we not?" He spun around and faced them again. "You do realize that crucial time is yet to come, eh Loki?"

"I am fully aware," the God of Mischief answered. "Which is why I need your help if the ritual is to be performed properly."

"Well, we already have Mjølnir covered, and Heimdall is still looking for Gjallar. All that's left is Laevateinn and Vegvisir," Fandral listed off before they heard someone else pounding on the door.

"Who is—?" Cat turned her hazel eyes toward the entrance to the hut.

"It's probably the others!" Fandral exclaimed.

"We have you surrounded! Come out!" A deep and angry voice came from the other side.

"Nope, that is a Jotun," Loki spoke calmly and the Frost Giants broke down the door, the wood breaking along the floor and leaving splinters behind.

"We can work this out, you know!" Fandral said to the three Frost Giants that entered the hut.

"We smell the Asgardian stench on you! That means you are our enemies! We must kill you?!" The Frost Giant barked as he made to grab Cat and the two other went for Fandral and Loki.

"What?! But your King was the one who started all this!" The brunette shouted.

"How impudent of you to say that when you're a parasite!" The giant said with annoyance.

"Again, you're the ones who brought us here!" She shot back and the Giant grabbed her arm, cutting circulation and threatening to break it, her skin growing cold and numb. "Let go of me!" She struggled to pull her arm away from his forceful grip.

"What in the hell is going on?!" A gruff and hearty voice shouted from behind the Jotuns and they looked to see who had come into the hut. Their red eyes widened when they spotted Volstagg before them, holding his axe in his hands as glared at the blue giant with fur clothing.

"Oh, good! The old man made it!" Fandral sighed with relief. "We just need Brunnhilde, Sif, and Rena to come now."

"What?!" Loki turned abruptly, his green eyes housing shock. "You dragged Rena into this?!"

"She wanted to come and save you!" The dashing male said quickly. "You know how your bride is once she sets her mind on something."

The Frost Giants took several steps back, but the one holding onto the Midgardian girl's arm stood frozen. He couldn't take his eyes off of Volstagg, who shouted, "You foolish Jotun! What do you think you're doing hurting the poor girl?!"

"Th-this parasite—" the Jotun rumbled.

"Don't call her a parasite! She is the Thunderer's dear bride!" The valiant warrior raised his axe over his head and ran toward the Jotun, ready to attack, and the Frost Giants panicked, running around the hut and crying as Volstagg attacked them.

"Oh dear," Loki murmured. "I had forgotten the Frost Giants are afraid of Volstagg..."

"What?" The hazel-eyed mortal furrowed her brows and stared at the trickster. She wondered what Volstagg has done to make the Frost Giants so afraid of him. 

"Now would be a good time to run!" Fandral pointed to the door but Cat shook her head vigorously.

"No way. This is getting out of hand," she took a step forward and decided it was best to intervene. "U-Uh, Volstagg! You shouldn't be so self-centered!"

He stopped himself from attacking and looked over his shoulder, his axe still above his head, "Oh, but my dear, they were treating you terribly."

"Yes, but is that a reason to kill them?" Cat continued. "After all, we don't want to start a war with them."

The Jotun that had grabbed her before glanced at the girl with confusion. He didn't think she would be so quick to forget he was trying to kill her. He stuttered, sitting up and shouting, "Sh-She—she's right! W-We don't want to—"

"But I want to beat this fool with my bare hands!" Volstagg pointed at the blue giant. "Cat may be Thor's bride but she is also like a daughter to me!"

"Of course, that is no problem at all," Loki agreed with him and the Frost Giant exclaimed.

"That's not a problem?!" 

"Maybe if you leave us be, we won't get in your way," the greed eyed God of Mischief chuckled. "After all, we're only here to prepare for the sacred ceremony. Once that is finished, you worn have to worry about another Asgardian stepping into your Realm for the next century."

“I’m sure that sounds like a fair deal, doesn’t it?” Fandral asked with a smirk and the Frost Giant didn’t have to think twice. 

He nodded vigorously in agreement and got to his feet along with the other two with him and they made their way to the door. “We promise to leave you be. Please... just keep him away from me!” He pointed to Volstagg, who broke into a carefree smile and balanced his axe on his shoulder, laughing heartily.

Once the Jotuns were gone, Loki knelt before the broken planks of wood that were once the front door of the hut and he cast a spell to fix it, placing it at the entrance so the cold wind wouldn’t overtake the warmth he had created. “It looks like we have one less thing to worry about. Now, about Valkyrie, Sif, and Rena...”

“They went near Laufey’s palace,” Fandral explained to him. “It seems we should go there, yes? If we remain separated for too long, who knows what could happen.”

“Then we go after them,” Volstagg stayed before he looked at Cat. “You’ll have to stay here, my dear. It’s far too cold for you to venture outside.”

“Then I’ll wait here,” she said. “Please, be careful. All of you.”

“We will,” Loki assured her. “If what they say is true and Thor is coming to get you, you’ll need to stay in one place for him to find you.”

“How will he know I’m here?” She wondered and the lanky male smirked.

“He just will.”


	12. Chapter 12

_"I can't explain chemistry. I really can't. I haven't got a clue what it's all about. It just happens. It's like falling in love. You can't explain why you fall in love or explain why it's this particular person."_

_-Elaine Stritch_

It took a while for him to heal but it was thanks to his Asgardian regeneration that Thor was now on his feet. The aches that coursed through his body had dissipated and he paid a visit to the palace sorcerers, in need of a disguise for his trip to Jotunheim.

If you knew the God of father well, his hair was something he cherished. His long, soft, thick gold locks were very important to him and he couldn't fathom cutting them off. The illusion they cast upon him was one he used when he would venture to Earth not as beggar like when he found Cat, but rather like any regular Midgardian male.

After they had finished casting the spell, Thor stood in front of a mirror, his hair a dark blonde and short. No one would suspect him looking like a man from Midgard. He wore a layered, collared, black vest with gold plates and blue accents worn over a chain-mail shirt with arm bracers, leather pants and boots with gold piping. His red cape was attached to one of the gold plates and his armor had been imbued with magic to keep him warm.

In his hands, he held a folded maroon dress with a red cloak and white fur along the hood. With magic cast upon these clothes, he knew Cat would feel warm once she put them on. He took a step back and proceeded to walk through the doors, venturing out of the palace. He would have to find his good friend Heimdall since he required his aid for the perilous journey ahead.

The Gatekeeper was within the garrison in the mountains. He had left his position in the Bifrost since he wished to find the horn known as Gjallal, which he would use when Ragnarök was upon their world. The end of days was far away but Heimdall didn't want the horn to be in the wrong hands. Luckily, he had found it and was ready to retrieve e it.

The tall, dark-skinned man with dreadlocks and amber eyes also knew of Loki and Cat's capture at the hands of Laufey, since the God of Mischief snuck into the garrison and took the Bifrost Sword from with. Heimdall had caught on too late that it was stolen but his all-seeing eyes found the key was safe and he had put his worries to rest.

He saw Thor coming his way and he opened the large doors of the garrison, which creaked ever so slowly. The God of Thunder stepped inside, his electric blue eyes finding his old friend who had committed treason for him time and again when his father ruled over this Realm, "Heimdall."

"Your Majesty," he bowed before the young king noticing his appearance. "I see you've taken on one of your Midgardian disguises. It will surely fool the Jotuns."

"I'll need you to come with me," Thor said to him. "I've tasked the palace guard to take care of our people and if we are to stand a chance against Frost Giants, we'll need you there."

"It's not just for combating Laufey, is it?" Heimdall wondered. "It's your bride. He took her from you." He was already familiar with the mortal Thor was mad for. He was the one who kept watch over her and told his King of her when he came to the Bifrost late at night.

"Yes," He answered. "I do not wish to start a war with the Jotuns but he will know what happens when he takes what is mine. And since Loki may not leave Jotunheim just yet, we will need Gjallal for the sacred ritual."

"Well then, you're in luck. I have found the horn," the Gatekeeper led his King through the garrison, with its stone walls and crumbling pillars. Will o' the wisps flickered within the torches and there were gold knots sewed into the floor. They climbed the stone stairs before coming across a pedestal, where a gold horn with intricate knots etched onto the metal resided.

"Gjallal... the horn that will signal Ragnarök," Thor muttered as Heimdall carefully held the instrument in his hands.

"If we are to perform the ceremony, then we will need Mjølnir as well," he faced the blonde male, who looked at his hammer.

"Yes, we will," Thor replied. "That means we have only two more sacred items to find—Laevateinn and Vegvisir."

"Laevateinn is somewhere in Jotunheim," Heimdall tucked the horn into his pouch and they walked down the stairs, ready to leave the garrison. "As for your mother's bracelet, it went with her to Valhalla. That will be difficult to obtain."

"We'll worry about the bracelet later. Right now, we must go to Jotunheim," he was determined to reunite with his bride. Thor only hoped that she wasn't close to death. As strong as she was, he knew how weak mortals were to the cold, and Jotunheim was nothing like Earth's winters. "We make for the Bifrost."

******

She wasn't sure how long the others had been gone. Cat still remained in the hut, seated against the wall as she watched the will o' the wisps flicker along the ceiling. She was glad to be warm but she was rather hungry, and she wished she had a book with her right now. She yawned quietly, eyes becoming heavy as her body succumbed to fatigue.

It wasn't like she was going to die if she fell asleep. She was in a warm place so sleeping wasn't going to be an issue anymore. "Some tea would also be good right now..." she spoke to herself. "Ugh, I didn't think I'd want to go back to Asgard... I made myself far too comfortable there." She groaned with frustration. "I really shouldn't have gone on vacation! Why couldn't I just stay in my apartment and curl up on the couch like a normal human being?!" She sighed heavily and endeavored to think positively. "Well, it could have been worse... I could be an icicle right now in the dungeon. At least Loki found this place... I should be grateful."

There was a knock on the door and the brunette got to her feet, taking an alert stance. The Jotuns should leave her alone after what happened with Fandral and Volstagg. She didn't think they would go back on their word so quickly. They definitely weren't like the Frost Giant she met when she was young.

"Who's there?!" Cat asked with hostility.

"It's me, little one!" That gentle, booming voice spoke from the other side, and she was able to relax. Loki was right—he would be able to find her... but how exactly did he?

Cat walked toward the door and opened it quickly, seeing two men standing before her. The first one had dark skin and his hair was in dreadlocks, his eyes a stunning amber. The man that stood before her had short dark blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"You're alright," the blonde man circled his arms around her and held her tightly, catching her off guard. "And you're freezing!"

"Huh...?" Cat wasn't sure who this man was, but once she felt his strong arms and she could smell leather, musk, and his earthy scent, she pulled away slowly to take a good look at him.

"I'll be joining the others, Your Majesty," the other man said, ready to close the door. "You make sure your bride is unharmed."

"Thank you, Heimdall," he said, and the door closed, leaving him and Cat alone.

She narrowed her eyes and observed the man's features. "You can't be," her eyes widened and she gasped softly, eyebrows raised. "Thor?! Is that you?!"

He gave her that signature wide smile and he nodded, "Yes," he reached into his leather satchel. "Now, we need to get you into warm clothes."

"Hold on," she stopped him, brows furrowed with bewilderment. "Are you... are you really Thor?"

"Is... something the matter?" He asked, looking over his appearance.

"No no, everything is fine!" Cat waved her hands in front of her. "It's just that... you like one of those male models on Earth, from the magazines my friends read, with your hair short and all... did you cut it?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Not at all. This is an illusion. Once it wears off, my hair will grow back to its usual length. I couldn't come to Jotunheim looking like my usual self, especially since I came here to bring you back to Asgard. And you're right—this is one of the disguises I wear when I travel to Earth."

"I see," she spoke softly, doing a double take. She had to admit, he looked rather sexy this way. He had disguised himself as a beggar when they had first met, but she wondered what it must be like to have him looking like this as he walked among the humans.

"Well, now that you know it's me, I can give you some warm clothes," he reached into his satchel and pulled out the warm dress and cloak he had made for her, but his eyes found her collarbone, and he noticed the necklace she wore had already wilted.

Cat noticed his frown and she looked down at the piece of jewelry, "O-Oh... King Laufey plucked several petals and the rose wilted... he cut my time in half s-so... once the last petal falls, he said he'll eat me..."

The God of Thunder couldn't believe what he had heard. Laufey was truly asking for a death wish at this point. But now that he was here, he wasn't going to allow the Jotun King to eat his bride. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you... I'm just glad you're safe."

"But I really like this necklace!" She retorted and Thor wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

He stared at her for several moments before leaning in and pressing his lips to her forehead, giving her a clumsy kiss. It seemed she was becoming fond of him. He wondered if falling in love with him was just around the corner.

Taken aback by his actions, a blush crept onto the mortal's cheeks. She genuinely loved the gift he had given her but in the end, she knew she wasn't going to marry him. Loving him is not in her future, nor was marrying him. There had to be a woman out there more suited for him. _It's not fair_ , she thought. _He's so close to me right now, and I'm not even pulling away. I don't love him so... why...?_

"I—I'm going to change now s-so," she stumbled over her words, pushing him away gently before speaking firmly. "Turn around, will you?!"

"I can help you change, you know," he grinned and she rolled her eyes, turning him away from her.

Cat unfolded the mauve colored dress in her hands, and the cloak was a darker shade of the same color with white fur along the hood. She took off the sheer shawl she wore, pulling her arms out of the sleeves before it fell to the floor. Next came the gold dress she was already wearing.

Thor heard the soft rustling of her clothes, holding his hands in front of him as he waited for her to change. "I hope you like the color. I believe it goes well with your skin."

"You do have good taste," she spoke behind him. "Thank you again, Thor."

"It's not a problem at all—" Likely a habit that he couldn't seem to overcome, he looked over his shoulder and his words were caught in his throat. His electric blue gaze widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of her skin. The light shawl and the gold dress had pooled around her small feet and she was slipping into the mauve-pink dress. Her shoulders were small, and he scanned the column of her neck before trailing his eyes down the creamy skin of her back before the dress covered her fully.

This wasn't the first time Thor had seen a woman's back before, but this time, he was much more aroused than usual. His mouth was parched and he was tense, turning away quickly so Cat wouldn't suspect he had taken an unintentional peek.

"You can turn around now," she said and he relaxed, sighing quietly with relief and turning to face her.

"Wow," he breathed, drinking in her petite frame with that beautiful dress on. "You look beautiful... it's quite charming and the color suits you very well," he closed the distance between them and took the cloak from her arms. "You look like a newlywed wife."

"Not that again," She groaned and Thor only laughed, placing the cloak around her and playing with the clasp. She watched his large hands hold her cloak in place before his fingers found the ends of her hair, smoothing out the strands and allowing them to fall over her shoulders. Her scent of tea and roses were beginning to overwhelm her, thanks to his little accident from before, and Thor fought the urge to take her right where she was standing.

"I'm glad you're unharmed," he spoke in a serious tone. "Laufey will pay for taking you from me."

"You know we can't leave just yet," she said. "We have to stay for the ceremony... I won't leave Loki behind."

"I know. That's why I'm here," Thor placed his hands on her shoulders. "But I am still angry with Loki. If he hadn't stolen the sword and opened the Bifrost, then you wouldn't be here right now."

"He has the best of intentions," she argued gently. "Please Thor... don't be mad at him... whatever he's done, he's still your brother..." The last part had her feeling homesick. She wondered what Zach was doing. He must be with Ai right now. _Is he worried about me?_

Mulling over her words, Thor nodded in agreement, cupping his hand over her cheek and stroking his thumb over her collarbone. Her blush didn't go unnoticed by him and he didn't dare pull away, "We're finally together. Now, let us join the others if we want this ceremony to go according to plan."


	13. Chapter 13

_"We are stars, fashioned in the flesh and bone. We are islands, excuses to remain alone. We are moons, throw ourselves around each other. We are oceans, being controlled by the pull of another."_

_-The Pierces_

Traversing through the snowy plains of Jotunheim wasn't so terrible after Cat had put on her new attire. Her clothes kept her unimaginably warm and she didn't feel frostbitten. Whatever spell the sorcerers cast upon them, she was thankful it gave her the chance to join the others. 

Thor walked beside her, his red cloak on as he led the brunette toward their friends, and he spotted Loki, Heimdall, Rena, Sif, Valkyrie, and the Warriors Three, all standing by some ruins where the fierce battle between Odin and the Frost Giants had taken place.

"You made it!" Valkyrie said, wearing a blue cloak with fur with silver robes and gold armor underneath, her Dragon Fang in her hand. "Heimdall was able to locate the magic sword."

"Where did you find it?" Cat asked, looking toward the man with amber eyes, who pointed toward the steps leading deeper into the ruins.

Heimdall began to explain to the King of Asgard, "Laevateinn is inside a cave deep in these ruins. Traversing it will be perilous."

"Leave it to me," Loki said, having changed out of his usual robes and into a green cloak with white fur. "I should be able to help us get through the cave."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Rena asked, brows furrowed with concern and the God of Mischief faced her, giving her a single nod.

"I will be. You needn't worry about a thing, petal."

She gave him a half-hearted smile before Sif proceeded to walk down the stairs, "Let's go. We can't waste any time."

"Be careful not to break any ice, Volstagg the Fat," Fandral teased his friend who gave feigned anger.

"'Tis Volstagg the _Valiant_!" He corrected him and looked at Hogun. "You agree with me, don't you?"

"I don't take sides," the third warrior said hoarsely, following after the Goddess of War.

Thor was about to join them before looking at his bride, speaking with a warning tone, "I just want to let you know that it's dangerous in there. Stay close to me, alright?" He offered his hand as if telling her she would need to hold it.

"Right," she replied, staring at his hand for a moment before taking it hesitantly, electric tingling along her skin as they descended the stairs, walking into the cave. It was dark inside but Loki had released several will o' the wisps to light up their path. It wasn't so cold either since they were nowhere near the blizzard outside. As they walked deeper into the cave, they came across walls made entirely of ice with icicles hanging from the high ceiling. There were even more ruins ahead, which didn't look too different from Laufey's palace. The columns had eroded over the centuries, with illustrations of Asgardians and Frost Giants etched into the walls.

"Wow," Rena murmured as she walked with Loki and Valkyrie. "This place is... kind of beautiful..."

"I can sense a dark presence in here," Loki said. "We'd best be careful..."

"I sense it as well... but... I can't see it," Heimdall squinted his eyes, walking slowly, holding the Bifrost Sword in his hand. 

Thor's face contorted and he covered his mouth and nose, squeezing his eyes shut, and this made Cat concerned for him, "You okay?"

"Yes... I just... I don't know how to explain it but I felt this dark presence centuries ago... I just don't know where," he pulled his hand away from his face and faced the other. "That being said, we shouldn't stay here for too long."

"I agree," Fandral went ahead, leading them toward the ruins now.

As they walked the icy path, the brunette was also picking up on the dark presence. A shudder ran down her spine, quickening her pace and catching up with the group before a soft voice echoed in her thoughts.

_Catherine..._

"Huh?" She stopped in her tracks, looking for the owner of the voice.

_Come here... this way..._

"W-Who is calling me?" Cat asked. Suddenly, she felt herself sinking and looked toward her feet, exclaiming frightfully as the ice consumed her. "No!"

"Little one!" Thor shouted, having turned around and spotted her falling. He sprinted and reached for her hand but she was already gone.

A shrill scream erupted from the girl with hazel eyes as she fell deeper into the ruins, the wind her hair and gravity pushing her down. _I'm gonna die!_ She thought as she continued to fall, her head spinning and her breath caught in her lungs. Her chest was heaving, her heart pounding in her ears and her blood running cold. _I'm going to--_ Her thoughts were cut short as she could feel the ground coming closer. At this rate, she could tell it was going to be a painful death. Her bones would break and her neck was going to be the first to go. Zach was going to be devastated when he found out she wouldn't be coming back to Earth. She didn't think this was how she was going to go.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Cat prepared herself to hit the ground but she didn't. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself floating slowly and she was set on the cold floor gingerly. She made a confused sound and glanced at the room, stars glimmering along the walls and silver pillars etched with gold. Will o' the wisps flickered within gold torches and there was a velvet throne before her. 

"Strange," Cat pulled herself to her feet. "This place is... kind of like Asgard..."

"Welcome to the Vanir Temple," that soft, amicable voice that echoed in her head was clear now, and she looked over her shoulder, finding a woman seated on the throne. 

The woman wore regal robes in blue, silver, and gold, and she flashed a nurturing smile. Her curly hair was a vibrant gold, pulled into a beautiful elaborate updo, and her eyes were a lustrous electric blue. "I am the Goddess that protects this Temple."

Cat was in awe at the woman's beauty. She watched her stand from the throne and she raised her hand, green lights blinking in the middle of the room. A table and two chairs appeared, along with two cups of steaming liquid.

"It's rare to have a guest," she took her seat at the table and gestured. "Would you like some tea?"

"O-Oh," Cat pursed her lips, taking a seat and closing her hand around the warm ceramic cup. She brought it to her lips, taking a slow and cautious sip and her eyes widened at its familiar taste. It was soothing, uplifting, and it had a sweet floral scent paired with honey, which had already been put into the beverage. "Rose tea..."

"Yes," the woman giggled. "It's your favorite."

"H-How did you know?" She met her eyes and the fair woman sipped her own tea.

"I know many things, my dear," she placed her cup onto the table. "I used to drink this as well, and I would give it to my children when they caught a cold. Although, one of them doesn't like tea very much." She chuckled with endearment. 

"Your children," Cat parroted, bewilderment in her eyes. 

The woman grabbed the teapot and poured some more into each of their cups, "Will you listen to an old tale, Catherine?"

"Yes," she nodded, graciously accepting the tea once again, listening to the woman's tale with intent.

"This is a tale of Queen who raised two beautiful children," she began. "My first son was destined to become a brave and honorable warrior. He is rather hot-blooded but overall, he cares very deeply for those he holds dear to his heart. My second son is the complete opposite of him. Where I had birthed my eldest son from my very being, my youngest was found in the unforgiving snowy plains of Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim," Cat murmured before she realized who the woman was referring to. "You mean--Thor and Loki!" She stared at the woman in shock. "Are you their mother?" She only knew her from the stories the two of them had told her, that she was a kind and loving Queen who would tuck them into bed at night and read them stories, that she taught Loki his tricks, and that she had died at the hands of the Dark Elves.

"Yes," she replied, smiling tearfully. "I am Frigga, the late Queen of Asgard, the wife of Odin, Son of Bor, and I am also mother to Thor and Loki." She traced the rim of her cup, looking at her tea with her eyes gleaming with nostalgia. "My precious sons... they are both two sides of the same coin--opposites like the sun and the moon, fire and ice, summer and winter. Thor has a strong sense of justice, and he wished to be a seasoned warrior like his father. He imagined himself running into battle and claiming victory for Asgard, even going as far as to tell me he wanted to be a Valkyrie before he realized they were all women." 

The last part had Cat breaking into soft giggles. She imagined a young Thor pretending to be a Valkyrie, only to find out they were all women warriors.

"Thor is an earnest and kind man."

As Frigga went on with her tale, this feeling stirred inside of the Midgardian girl. The thought of Thor had squeezed her insides. Besides what she knew about him already, something inside her was intrigued by him. He may have swept her away to his world without letting her have a say, but she agreed with his mother that he is truly an earnest man.

"Loki is very calm and calculated, opting to use his clever nature to his advantage, which resulted in his constant need to cause mischief. However, he was very small--smaller than the average Jotun babies that are born," she pressed her hand under her chin, reliving her memories of her youngest son. "He was always in Thor's shadow and he didn't do well with heavy weapons, but he was born with an incredible amount of magic. He is a very smart boy, always so perceptive of others but himself... So, I taught him a sorcery, and he didn't feel so inferior to his brother, but I would have to scold him sometimes whenever he turned into a snake and scared Thor. The little kitten always played dumb! Nevertheless, I am proud of them both. They are very attached but I sense there is a rift between them now..."

Cat knew what she meant. Ever since Loki had opened the Bifrost, a wall had been wedged between the two of them. They didn't hate each other, rather, it had to do with the fact that Loki had chosen to go to Jotunheim. Thor must have been afraid that his brother would tell him he wanted to go back to his home, that he wanted to leave Asgard--leave him.

"I should let you go soon," Frigga looked up at the ceiling. "I fear I may have put my son in a panic. I can tell he loves you very much."

"U-Uh," a blush colored Cat's cheeks and she turned her head to the side. "Please don't say that... I don't..." She trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say at this point. No--there was no point at all. Everyone will tell her Thor loves her no matter how much she denies it.

"I worry about him and Loki," Frigga stood from her chair. "Listen carefully, Catherine... this is my last request, not as a Queen, but as a mother," she extended her hand, pressing her fingers to the brunette's forehead, and her body became light as if she was floating. Frigga's voice echoed in her thoughts now, and the room disappeared along with her. _Please... have my sons reconcile. They should know how they are truly feeling..._

Cat fell into the dark and endless void, and she heard several other voices ringing in her ears--the voices of children.

_Mother!_

_But Mother! Turning into a snake and scaring Brother is fun!_

_I will go into battle and slay anyone who dares to hurt you, Mother!_

_Mother, did you see that?! I made some will o' the wisps!_

The children's voices disappeared, replaced with those she heard ever since she came to Asgard. She could hear Thor and Loki clearly now, along with the frustration from not being able to save Frigga.

_The Son of Odin..._

_No, not just of Odin! You think you alone were loved of Mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust._

_Trust?! Was that her last expression?! Trust?! When you let her die?!_

_What help were you in your cell?!_

_Who put me there? Who put me there?!_

_You know damn well! You know damn well who!_

And Frigga's sincere feelings that left the future in the hands of those who were her own children.

_Take care of my sons, Catherine..._

There was a gentle metallic ringing in the darkness and Cat was brought to her feet. Several will o' the wisps circled around her and she raised her wrist, feeling a piece of cold metal circling along her skin. The bracelet curled around like the knots etched in the palace of Asgard, and shimmered in the low light.

"Vegvisir," Cat spoke. "Frigga's bracelet... but... it was supposed to be in Valhalla..." she looked around the dark room in wonder. It was the same room where she was having tea with the late Queen but this time, the walls were crumbling and ice covered the floor. "Did I... did I really meet her...? So it wasn't an illusion..."

"Mortal," a distorted, eerie voice spoke from behind the throne. "I smell a pretty mortal girl. I never thought that I'd be treated to a feast here!"

She faced the throne, her body becoming tense as she saw the monster behind the throne. He had a forked tongue with scales lining his flesh, wisps of long white hair falling along his angular face. The monster resembled a snake.

"The hell?!" Cat exclaimed, taking a step back.

The monster slithered in her direction and she instinctively reached for her hip, where her gun was usually strapped to her belt, but the brunette remembered she wasn't on Earth. She wasn't anywhere near her detective's gear. She stumbled backward, falling onto her backside and crawling backward.

"Stay away!" she cried out before a flash of lightning lit up the room and thunder rocked the Temple. 

Thor stood before the monster now, with Mjølnir in his hand. He gathered Cat in his arms, carrying her bridal style and leaping onto the other side of the room, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." He set her on her feet and stood in front of her, attempting to shield her.

"You bastard," the monster hissed, dragging out the s. "Are you trying to snatch her?!"

"No wonder I could feel its dark presence," Thor replied. 

"Where are the others?" Cat asked and he raised his hammer. "And what is that thing?!"

"They're also looking for you. And that is a Jörmungand, a snake-like monster. In any other realm, it will look like a humanoid snake but if it makes its way to Midgard, it will grow in size and circle your Realm, becoming the Midgardsormr." He explained to her, spinning Mjølnir in his hand. "I am destined to fight this monster."

"Odin's son," the Jörmungand ran toward the God of Thunder. "Let me eat her!" His lithe body was ready to circle around the King of Asgard but he was much quicker, striking him with more electricity and hitting him with his hammer.

The snake-like creature choked, throwing his arms down on Thor, his long nails digging into his broad shoulders and drawing blood.

"You vile serpent," Thor said through gritted teeth, masking his pain from the wounds he had received. "This is the end for you!" His eyes were glowing white and electricity zapped around his body. Thor stood tall, pounding Mjølnir into the Jörmungand's body, and the monster screamed, being reduced to ash. Its scaled peeled off and fell at Thor's feet and the lightning dissipated.

Cat ogled at what she had witnessed. She had never seen Thor use his power like that before. She wondered if he this was still a fraction of his true power. She was astonished but then her eyes wandered toward the wounds on his shoulders and tears prickled her waterline. all thoughts of his power long gone from her mind. Her stomach twisted sickeningly and her breath caught in her throat. "Thor...! You're bleeding!" 

He turned slowly and gave a carefree smile, hiding his pain, "It's nothing, little one. I'm just glad you're safe."

"But you got hurt in the process!" She sobbed, tears cascading down her cheeks. 

"Please calm down. I'm alright," he assured her before his smile faded. He noticed her tears as they fell and he reached out to touch her. "Cat...?" 

Without a second thought, she threw herself into his strong chest, her shoulders quivering as she cried. She couldn't describe what she was feeling but seeing him hurt had her feeling wounded as well. "I'm sorry...! I'm sorry, Thor...! I'm so sorry... you're always throwing yourself in front of me... you're always saving me... and you're always getting hurt...! I don't want you hurting anymore..."

Thor was taken aback. This was the first time she had ever thrown herself onto him. It was usually him making advances toward her, not that he was complaining. But her tears had him perplexed. He pulled away from her a bit and tilted her head upward, his hand underneath her chin. He noticed the way her hazel eyes were glazed over, trails of tears continuing to fall down her cheeks, "Are you shedding tears for me...?" 

"Seeing you like this," Cat continued to speak, sniffling. "it makes me feel sad... I don't know why but... you shouldn't be feeling this pain... I... I should be..." 

"Cat," his voice was low, mournful, and he wiped her tears with his thumb. What he was feeling from her right now--the affection from her touch, the sadness in her embrace, her tears--Thor knew she was slowly falling for him. He had been correct all along. She may be beautiful, but her heart was something that surpassed what others looked for when they looked her way. He had chosen his bride well, and it seemed he had fallen in love with her all over again. His electric gaze became half-lidded and he leaned in.

The Midgardian girl tilted her head so she could meet the God of Thunder's eyes, and she had noticed him leaning in. She stood frozen in place, the tingling sensation from his fingertips lighting up the nerves in her body. In any other situation, Cat would have taken a step back, but her eyes closed, and her petite body seemed to mold perfectly into Thor's large frame, and she felt his lips close over hers. It was supposed to be a nightmare--something that would suffocate her--but when their lips touched, Cat felt a sweet relief. His beard prickled pleasantly against her skin, and she could taste honey and meed on his lips and tongue. The scent of leather, dewy grass and musk overwhelmed her senses tenfold, and her fingers tangled through his short, dark blonde hair.

It was too late for her, for she had fallen in too deep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. I've been busy with classes and studying so this is all I could whip up in my short time. The next chapter will be a long one though :) thanks for understanding

_"My mother is pure radiance. She is the sun Incan touch and kiss and hold without getting burnt."_

_-Sanober Khan_

The taste of his mouth was intoxicating, but it took every ounce of her strength to pull away from him. When Cat stepped back, she could still feel her lips tingling from the kiss she had just shared with Thor, electric coursing through her body from his, a soft shudder quaking along her spine.

Thor was disappointed when she pulled away, his eyes murky and half-lidded as he stared into her hazel orbs. There was no denying that he had been aroused from just one kiss, and paired with the little incident where he had caught Cat with her bare skin, he wanted more. One kiss wasn't enough.

"Little one," he smiled. "You gave in..."

She had truly gone in too deep. The way their bodies molded together, Thor's hands in her hair, the pleasant way his beard prickled against her jaw as he pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth—Cat was just as flustered but she couldn't do it again. She promised herself she would leave this place, leave Asgard... and leave him because she didn't love him.

"I think... we should get back to the others," Cat spoke before she looked back at her wrist and raised it, showing the God of Thunder what she had obtained. "I found your mother's bracelet while I was alone..."

Thor's electric blue gaze had begun to clear and he gazed at the cuff that spiraled along her wrist. Reaching out to touch it, he felt the thin gold metal, cool underneath his fingertips and he gave a single nod, "Good girl. No we only have Laevateinn to worry about. Keep it with you. You'll make better use of it than I ever can."

"Are you sure...?" Cat wondered. "This belongs to your mother, so maybe you should—"

"She would want you to keep it safe," he interrupted her, taking her hand in his, leading her out of the dark room. "Come. We should get back to the others."

"Th-Thor, what about your wounds?" She looked at the gashes present on his shoulder blades and he shook his head with a grin.

"We can take care of it later."

******

Thor had navigated his way through the Temple and he and Cat had reunited with the rest of their friends. There was still no sign of Laevateinn but that didn't mean the others would cease their search.

"Cat! You're okay!" Rena exclaimed as she ran toward the fellow Midgardian. "We were so worried! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"I'm okay," she assured her and then showed her the bracelet. "I think it was a good thing I fell, or else I wouldn't have found this."

"Vegvisir," Valkyrie held Cat's wrist gingerly and inspected the bracelet. "This bracelet has the ability to amplify regeneration and act as a wayfinder as well."

"Mother came to visit you," Loki walked up to her, also inspecting the bracelet. "Did she... say anything?" His eyes were melancholy, nostalgia dancing along them.

"Just that she's proud of the two of you," Cat looked between Loki and Thor and she also recalled her duty to help them share their feelings. She didn't know how to tell them. Maybe it was best to let them figure it out on their own and she could help in her own way. She added, "She misses you very much."

"Your Majesty," Heimdall spike for the other side of the room, prompting Thor to face the Gatekeeper.

"What is it?" He asked, walking toward him and the amber-eyed man shook his head in disappointment.

"The sword... I can't see it anymore," he looked at the King of Asgard, who cursed under his breath before spinning Mjølnir in his hand.

"I'll go and find it."

"But Thor!" Sif shouted but Thor was already gone and the Temple was soon covered in a cold mist.

While everyone else shuddered from the cold, Loki was unfazed, standing straight as he looked ahead only for his apathetic green eyes to go soft as a fair visage graced him.

Frigga stood just a few feet away from them, smiling kindly and opening her arms lovingly, "My dear Loki... come to me..."

"It's Her Majesty the Queen," Volstagg muttered, getting on his knee and bowing before her, and Fandral and Volstagg followed suit.

"M-Mother," The God of Mischief breathed, taking a step forward, reaching out toward her. It seemed he was in a trance, and Rena was no different.

"She's here... she's really here," she smiled tearfully, but something stirred inside Cat. When she was with Frigga not to long ago, the air wasn't cold and she was unimaginably warm. With the most surrounding them, her presence seemed ominous, if not deadly.

"Wait!" The brunette grabbed Loki's arm, keeping him stationary. "That's not your mother!"

"Let go!" Loki tried pulling his arm away, his expression frantic, eyes glazed over with tears. "That's her! That's Mother! She's right there! She's—"

Frigga's smile faded, her eyes becoming sad and she placed her arms back to her sides. "Loki... won't you come and embrace your mother?"

"Loki, I'm telling you, this isn't her!" Cat urges him to stay put but he created an illusion, his real physical form running toward her while the one she held onto flickered into green lights.

Loki ran toward the woman, his arms wrapping around her tightly and he buried his face in her shoulder, "Mother," he sobbed. "You're here... you're truly here..."

She giggled quietly, smoothing out his hair and hugging him tightly, "That's right, my dear... I'm here," her grip only grew painfully tighter and her electric blue eyes became clouded. She pressed her chin against his shoulder and stared at the rest of his friends with now red eyes.

"What the hell...?" Rena's voice quivered. "What is she?"

Fandral stood slowly, brows knotted as he unsheathes his sword, "Cat is right... that is not Frigga!"


	15. Chapter 15

_"She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love... That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own."_

_-Veronica Roth_

The woman's red eyes never left the group, her hold on Loki becoming much more possessive. Frigga had been so kind and compassionate when Cat came across her before Thor had found her. She wondered who was posing as her and trying to lead them astray. The woman's eyes loomed toward the brunette and she sneered.

"Are you afraid? Oh, how cute," her voice was distorted and she pulled away from Loki, making her way toward Rena, Fandral, Valkyrie, and Cat. "I haven't had visitors in thousands of years... you all look so delicious!"

 _What is going on?_ Cat thought to herself before she felt that familiar chill in the air. It wasn't like the winter outside, nor was it like winter on Earth. This cold air was reminiscent of the one she felt all those years ago. It was the chill of death, and it was ready to take a bite out of her once again. That kind Frost Giant wasn't here to keep it at bay. She would have to escape it herself.

"I am Signe, bringer of eternal winter. It is I who has cursed this realm," she opened her hands and frost appeared as she shed her appearance of Frigga, revealing a Jotun with long black hair, bright blue skin, and a dress made of snowflakes with a fur cloak. 

"N-No..." Loki took several steps back, his green eyes housing shock and sadness. "H-How...? How could I have been tricked?!"

"Foolish little icicle," Signe mocked him. "So quick to rush into your mother's arms... can't you tell the difference between me and that wench?"

"That chill... just like that night..." Cat remembered it clearly.

_I'm cold... Maman... Zach... come home... She's going to kill me..._

A violent shudder ran down her spine and she squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out that memory.

"Oh? Is that?" The female Jotun turned her gaze toward the brunette. "You're that little girl from Midgard... I came to your house when your dear mummy and brother were out. I wanted to eat you the most... but that insolent icicle wouldn't let me bite you..."

The hazel-eyed girl shook her head vigorously, "You just stay away from me!"

"I don't mind being hated, you know," Signe stalked the group, creating more frost in her hand. "I'm honored that you're afraid of me... after all, I am the monster that scares children at night. Even King Laufey thinks so..."

"Why?" Cat asked her. "Why make the winter here relentless?! We aren't going to fail in performing the ritual because we're going to find Laevateinn! Then you won't make the Frost Giants suffer!"

"How optimistic," the female Jotun remarked, her lips curling into a wicked smile. "Mortals are very foolish, aren't they? You're so quick to make me your enemy yet you trust these people around you..."

"Trust?" Cat parroted.

"You were abducted and you've been exploited by both the God of Thunder and God of Mischief, yet you know nothing about the two of them. Why is that?" Signe tilted her head to the side.

The mortal raised her arm, her hand closing around her wrist where Frigga's bracelet rested. She could feel the cold metal against her fingers and spoke with an unwavering tone, "I'm doing whatever I can do, and that means getting out of this place, not just protect these people! Do you have a problem with that?!"

Signe's shoulders began to quake and she cackled, throwing her head back as she made light of her words, "You're quite the cheeky and unyielding girl! You do realize that the creatures of the Nine Realms aren't kind to humans, don't you? Jotuns are one thing, but Asgardians... they are the cruelest of all..."

"You're wrong," Rena spoke up now. "These people have been nothing but kind! Not every creature in the Nine Realms is like you!"

"The dog knows how to bark after all!" Signe gasped. "Well, no matter!" She unleashed a strong, cold wind.

Cat exclaimed as she shielded herself from the cold, her hair and cloak blowing in the icy air. Heimdall attempted to walk through the winds but he found himself flying backward. Sif and Valkyrie weren't any different and the same went for Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, who used their weapons to keep themselves stationary. Loki shielded Rena, holding her tightly as they crashed into a wall. 

"Guys!" She couldn't plant her feet into the ground any longer. She screamed as she flew backward but not before the wind swirled and threw her forward and into Signe's grip. _She's going to kill me...! Just like that night!_ Her thoughts screamed as she felt her cold hand closed around her wrist, threatening to cut blood circulation.

Signe hummed, licking her blue lips hungrily. "Maybe I'll eat you now while I enjoy you the most..." She rubbed her cheek against the Midgardian girl's as if she was displaying affection, and her long nails dug into her skin. "I feel bad for the God of Thunder, but it's also amusing to upset someone who is very possessive of their belongings..." She opened her mouth, bearing her jagged teeth and the brunette struggled against her.

"No!" Cat shouted and Frigga's bracelet began to glow like the sun. She pushed her wrist against the Jotun's visage, whose skin began to melt due to the potent magic within Vegvisir, and Signe released her, throwing her toward the ground as she screamed with agony.

"You bitch!" she held her cheek, which continued to melt off as she eyed the bracelet. "What did you do to me?!"

"Don't you see?" Loki stood up, still holding onto Rena. "You underestimate mortals, especially her, and my brother will not be happy once he finds out you've tried to kill his bride!"

"Oh? Are you sure?!" She sneered menacingly, her face twisting gruesomely. "You forget I'm the one who sent the Dark Elves after your dear Frigga!"

The trickster's jaw stiffened at the thought of his mother, his eyes showing grief as memories flickered along his irises. He unsheathed his daggers with finesse, "You have no right to say her name!"

"You're just as foolish as this mortal," Signe barked. "Surely you've thought of killing her at least once, haven't you?"

Loki's face softened and he frowned, meeting Cat's eyes. He remained silent for some time before he spoke with sincerity, "I have never thought of killing Cat, not even once! To me, she still needs to fulfill her calling! That little girl is still alive and she has become a wonderful asset to the Asgardians!"

Cat wasn't sure if she heard him right. _Fulfill her calling,_ he said, just like that night when that kind Frost Giant kept her safe. _It can't be... that was... Loki...?_

"I see... you have all gone so soft," Signe chuckled darkly and she reached down toward the snow, grabbing a handful and pressing it toward her cheek. She pulled her hand away from her face and the place that had melted off healed instantly. "In olden times, they used to mercilessly kill mortals and their power controlled everything."

"Well, times have changed, haven't they?" Loki smirked mischievously and lunged, his daggers ready to plunge into Signe's torso but she evaded, using her magic to attack him. Frost lined the blades of his dagger and he cast an illusion, five clones of him surrounding the female Jotun.

"Your stupid tricks won't work on me," She threw icicle spears toward the illusions and Loki jumped out of the way, the tip of the spear lodged into his side and fell back, frustration in his green eyes.

"Thor, where the hell are you?" He muttered painfully as he got ready to block another attack but Cat was far too quick. Without a second thought, she stood in front of Loki and Vegvisir glowed around her wrist. She extended her arm toward Signe and bursts of warm light came from the bracelet, piercing through the Frost Giant and several drops of blood splattered along the snow.

The Jotun cried out painfully before stumbling backward, fataly injured due to Frigga's magic, but it wasn't enough to end her. She growled and cast a whirlwind of snow around her, disappearing without a trace.

The temple was silent, and the light from Frigga's bracelet dimmed drastically. Cat breathed a sigh of relief and looked toward the others, "Is everyone alright?"

"Y-Yes," Valkyrie used an icicle to stand straight. "We just never felt such violent winds before..."

"Is she dead?" Rena wondered.

"I can't sense her... but I don't think she's dead," Hogun said solemnly.

"Loki," Cat began to speak but once she turned around, she found the God of Mischief was at her feet, the icicle still impaled into his side, however, he wasn't in his Asgardian form. He was curled up in the snow in his feline form. "Loki?!" she knelt before him and gathered the black tomcat in her arms. "Come on! You gotta stay with us! Loki!"

He was barely breathing and blood dripped onto the snow.

"N-No please!" Rena choked, running toward Cat and running her fingers along Loki's black fur. "Don't do this, Loki! Not right now!"

"Heimdall, go find Thor!" Sif shouted and the Gatekeeper gave a grim nod.

"Volstagg, Fandral, with me," he said and the of the Warriors Three stood at his side. "Hogun, Brunnhilde, take the others back to the hut."

"At once," Valkyrie replied.

"We have to save him!" Rena spoke frantically, her amber eyes tearing up as she stared at the injured feline in the other mortal's arms.

"And we will," Cat assured her, standing up and following Valkyrie and Hogun with Sif right behind them. "Loki will be alright. He has to get better. We're not going to let him die."


	16. Chapter 16

_"To be fully seen by somebody, then, and be loved anyhow–this is a human offering that can border on miraculous."_

_– Elizabeth Gilbert_

When they had made it back to the hut, Cat took off her cloak, laying it before her and placing Loki onto it. The little black feline continued to breathe heavily, and Rena sat beside her fellow mortal, brows furrowed with concern as she looked at the God of Mischief's vulnerable state.

Cat reached out, stroking her hand along his fur back and forth, hoping that would be enough to comfort him. The kitten shuddered, wincing painfully, and Sif came before him, tying some gauze along his lithe torso. "This should stop the bleeding... his powers alone should heal him now."

"Please be okay... Loki," Rena's lips quivered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled and covered her face with her hands, and Valkyrie rubbed her back soothingly.

"He's going to be alright. If hadn't protected Cat then she wouldn't be alive right now," she explained and Rena pulled her hair away from her face, frowning.

"I just... didn't think he would do something like this," she spoke solemnly. "Sometimes, Loki tries to fend for himself. This is the first time I ever saw him take the hit for someone else..."

The brunette knew full well why Loki took that hit. He was that Frost Giant from her childhood, and he protected her once again. She was eternally grateful to him. "It's because he saved me a long, long time ago." Cat turned to look at Rena, who met her hazel gaze with her amber ones. "When I was a child, Signe tried to kill me."

"What?" Valkyrie was in disbelief. "But... how? Frost Giants don't have ways to use the Bifrost and go to Midgard."

"I don't know, but she said it herself and I remember that chill rather well," Cat replied. "That was her and Loki saved me... twice, it seems... but don't worry, there is nothing—"

"I believe you," Rena clasped her hands around Cat's giving her a reassuring grin. "You care about Loki because he is Thor's brother. You'd do the same for anyone else. I know there is nothing going on between you two."

With a soft groan, Loki shifted, opening his big green eyes and looking up at the women before him, "Rena... Cat..."

"Loki...!" Rena breathed, reaching out to stroke his fire behind his ear. "You're going to be okay..."

The black cat tried to stand on his for legs but the brunette gently pushed him back onto her cloak, "No, don't get up." Cat said to him. "You need to rest."

"The others went to find Thor," Sif said. "Until then, we're staying here."

"That was quite a stunt you pulled back there," Volstagg knelt before him. "And I thought Thor was the reckless one."

"I had to protect her," the green-eyes trickster's feline form flickered within green lights and Loki was seated before them in his child form. "That night... when Cat was a little girl... Signe tried to kill her. I couldn't let that happen..."

"So you truly are that Frost Giant," she smiled gently. "But why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He gazed at her for several moments, eyes trailing back toward his lap, and he closed his eyes, shoulder dropping, "Because... I wasn't the only one there. It's true I saved you from Signe that night... but the one who sent me to Midgard to protect you was him..."

"What do you mean?" Cat asked him.

"I was keeping an eye on you..."

"By him, you mean... Thor," she pieces it all together. "Does that mean... he knew me long before all this?"

"Indeed, he did," Loki affirmed. "He watched you grow, change, fall, stand on your own two feet, until he was sure that you're the one. We Gods live long lives, and humans live but a minuscule fraction of it, and in the end, you became his sole choice. He felt affection toward you, constantly watching over you through Heimdall's eyes, and when you had come of age, he realized he had fallen for you and made the decision to make you his bride."

She couldn't tell what she was feeling at the moment. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her past. It made no sense to her up until now. Both brothers have been there for her long before this all took place. "You can't even imagine how much you being here reassures me." Cat spoke thickly. "You gave me hope that I would live... thank you, Loki... thank you..." she smiled through her tears and came forward, wrapping her arms around the child, who stiffened from her touch.

"I should be thanking you," he said quietly before lights jolted along his body and he was back to his true form. Loki's lean arms wrapped around her and he held her close, rubbing her back. "You lived, you survived, and came to Asgard. You showed up in front of me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart..."

Once Cat pulled away from him, the raven-haired male patted her head, and he faced Rena, that sullen loom returning once again, "And I'm sorry... I shouldn't have made you worry..."

"Well, you make me worry anyway," she leaned forward and pressed her hand against his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb. Rena gave him a soft grin.

The God of Mischief held his hand on his cheek and pressed a kiss to her palm. Before he could continue speaking, the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance and Thor came running through the door with Heimdall, Fandral, and Hogun in toe.

"Brother," his voice boomed lowly and his younger brother furrowed his brows, looking the other way. Probably after hearing Loki was wounded, Thor must have felt devastated.  Cat could tell from the look in his eyes that he was still worried about him.

The brunette could sense the tension Frigga was talking about. She was ready to speak up and tell them they needed to sort their feelings out but with the others present, she felt it wasn't a good time. Instead, she stood up and asked, "Heimdall, did you find it?"

"By the time we reached His Majesty, we didn't find the magic sword," he shook his head with disappointment, leaning on the Bifrost Sword. "I didn't think it would be a difficult task."

"It's a sword of magic," Valkyrie added. "Maybe it responds to those who wield it."

"In other words, Loki may be the one to possess it," Fandral pointed out. 

"What, so we go back into the cave now?" Loki wondered. "Because the last time I checked, a female Frost Giant tried to kill us."

"He's right," Thor tossed Mjølnir in his hand. "And if the sword is imbued with magic like Valkyrie said, it may not be in the cave at all."

"Then those who have the sacred items should go find the sword," Sif said. "That means Cat, Heimdall, and Thor should accompany Loki."

"Or maybe I can go it alone," the God of Mischief suggested and Rena raised her eyebrows.

"Are you crazy? What if you get hurt again?!"

"Yes, we can't risk you facing Signe again, my boy," Volstagg more or less agreed with the mortal. "They should go with you."

"But where exactly can we find Laevateinn if it's not in the cave?" Cat questioned, holding her chin. "Vegvisir came to me out of nowhere because I was able to meet with Frigga. She may be in Valhalla but she guards the temple in the cave."

"There is one more place in Jotunheim where we can go," the Gatekeeper sheathed his blade and stepped up. "The mountains that overlook Laufey's palace. There is a rainbow similar to the Bifrost that you can clearly spot in the sky to the acme."

"Which means the blade also functions as a Bifrost," The God of Thunder realized. "We should go soon once you're healed."

"I should be fine now," the young prince attempted to stand but he hissed once he felt the nerves in his torso light up, and he collapsed back onto the cloak.

"Easy!" Rena helped him sit up, rubbing his back and tucking a strand of his black hair behind his ear. "You're in no condition to do anything right now. You need rest."

"We all do," Hogun said, gesturing toward the door. "I'll take the first watch. We rotate every few hours."

******

Hours later, after Hogun was finished with his watch, Volstagg went second and Fandral came afterward. Now, Valkyrie was seated by the door, her hair blowing gently in the winter breeze as she stared out into the dark white wasteland.

Loki was fast asleep, and Rena was watching him closely, ready to take action in order to alleviate any pain he felt. Sif was next to stand watch but she had another two hours before then, and she decided to take a nap of her own.

Cat was seated against the wall, eyes shut but not so she could sleep, rather so she could delve into her thoughts. These past few days have been nothing but unhinged, and she wondered when she was going to return to her normal life. Opening her eyes, and looked down at the wilted pendent around her neck and held it in her hand, gasping when a rose petal fell and shattered. There were only three petals left... three petals left until she was either eaten or she went back to Earth... but what was this unhappy feeling inside her?

"Did a petal fall?" Thor asked from beside her and she turned abruptly.

"Y-Yeah," she stammered, closing the necklace in her fist. "There's only a few left..."

"I see," He rubbed the back of his neck and pressed his head back against the wall. "Little one... I'm sorry that you were dragged into this mess... you should be on Asgard... in the library... reading to your heart's content... you shouldn't have to suffer in this bitter cold."

"I've suffered in many bitter winters," she chuckled a bit. "Granted, they aren't as harsh as Jotunheim, but it's not different."

"Yes, but even after all this, you still hold your head high," he hummed. "You never hold back and it seems we've—I've expected too much from you and I had forgotten that you are just a fragile little human... I've never feared anything up until now... I fear putting you in harm's way..."

She stiffened at his words, hugging her legs tighter against her chest, and she watched the will o' the wisps flicker along the floor before returning up above them. "I'm scared too... I was scared when that Jörmungand hurt you... No man has ever thrown himself in front of me to protect me... you're the first..."

Tilting his head inquisitively, Thor wanted her to continue. "Have you had any lovers in the past?"

"None. Not now and certainly not back then," she answered. "They wanted my face, never my heart... so I decided to stay away from them at all costs and make myself an independent person. I thought if I could prove that I'm more than just this face, then people would take me seriously..." 

"I see," he say closer to her, observing the way she bit the inside of her cheek and how her brows knotted. "You are very _beautiful_... so much more than the women I've encountered..."

The way he said _beautiful_ —just like that time in the library. Again, it was different. There was so much more meaning to the word behind that fiery passion. "I doubt it... I'm Catherine Chandler... the pretty face men want as a trophy. There is nothing more terrible than that." She recalled the countless amounts of dates she rejected, invitations she turned out, school dances she never even bothered to attend, all because of her visage. 

"Well I certainly don't think so," Thor smiles brightly. "The reason why I've fallen in love with you is because of the eternal divine beauty you hold... when you read that book to me, accompanied me into the city, the way you smile, the time you shed tears for me... your heart... Yes, I am selfish, and I want to keep you all to myself, but I consider myself the luckiest man since I have you right in front of me."

"Thor," she began, taken aback by his words, and she was falling deeper than before. "Please, don't say those things..."

"I will," he urged, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, his nose in her hair. "I will continue saying these things because I love you... because you are my bride..."

Cat's chest was throbbing and her cheeks lit up, ready to push him away, but she couldn't move. She became like jelly in his hold, and she found herself leaning closer. 

"Will you marry me, little one?"

There was that question once again, but she stood by her answer, as much as she was hesitant to say it this time around. With a soft breath, Cat shook her head against his broad shoulder, her voice barely a whisper.

"No."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy NSFW in this chapter! Read at your discretion!

_"I just want to be loved by you. Yeah, I just want to be loved by you. I see nothing worse than to sale this universe without you."_

_-The Pierces_

_"Are you going to kill me...?" Her voice was small, housing fright, and she was also tired and cold, snowflakes and winter frost biting at her skin while thunder rumbled in the distance. "You can kill me..."_

_"Do you wish to leave this place?" The Frost Giant asked._

_"I can't leave," she murmured into her knees, hugging her legs close to her chest. "because I'm scared of snow storms..."_

_"But if you don't leave this world... you'll die," he said quietly. "Your mother and brother will be relieved to know you're safe from harm..."_

_"There's a world where you will need to go eventually," another voice spoke, a low tenor compared to the silky voice the Frost Giant possessed. "It is a place that certainly needs you..."_

_"Huh?" She asked, raising her head and looking around her bedroom. The Frost Giant was silent, allowing the other voice to continue speaking._

_"Promise me, little one," the husky voice began. "Someday, after you become an adult, I'll come for you. I will make you my bride. When that happens, it'll make me happy if you come to love me."_

_Wait!_

_Who are you?!_

_Don't go?!_

_"Cat!"_

_"Cat, wake up!"_

_"Cat!"_

Hazel eyes opened abruptly and Cat breathed heavily, her hand encased in a warm and large one. She shifted her gaze and noticed Thor hovering above her, his electric blue eyes scanning her visage, which still held the innocence of sleep. 

"Thor," she said tiredly, sitting up and never pulling her hand away from his. 

"How are you? Did you sleep well?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, nodding. _I dreamt of that night,_ she thought to herself. "Sorry, I'm half asleep. I'll be wide awake in a minute."

"Of course," he nodded. "We're heading for the mountain today with Heimdall and Loki."

Cat remembered the conversation everyone had about the magic sword. It looked like the others would be staying behind while the four of them would journey up the mountain. Loki had awoke long before she, Thor and Heimdall had and he bid Rena farewell. He had recovered but he was still experiencing some pain, which meant he had to be protected.

"You all be careful," Valkyrie looked between them. "You don't know what is up there."

"We will," Cat assures her and she faced Rena. "And you don't worry one bit. Loki is in good hands."

"If he's with you, I know he will be," she smiled and looked toward the open door, where Loki was standing in the blizzard, his black hair flying in the wind.

"And you keep Cat safe," Sif spoke to Thor. 

"I will," he smirked, grabbing Mjølnir and heading toward the door.

"Protect this hut at all costs," Heimdall said to the Warriors Three, and they each bowed before him, giving a single nod.

Once the three of them were ready, they joined the God of Mischief outside the hut and began their perilous journey through the blizzard and up the mountain path. It seemed the snowfall was becoming a lot less as they ascended and that gave Loki the opportunity to cast a spell, conjuring will o' the wisps to light their way through the darkness.

Once the fog and snowflakes cleared, Cat was able to see the mountains and ridges clearly, as well as the trees covered in icicles and powder. Some flurries fell in her hair but they weren't impairing her vision.

In the sky, they spotted the rainbow leading to the mountain top, which immersed against the dark clouds. "Just like the Bifrost," Heimdall remarked.

"Which means we follow it," Loki stated. "We'll be there in a few hours if we continue to walk."

"Yes, but Cat is a mortal. She may grow tired at some point so we should rest when the time comes," Thor added and the brothers glanced at each other for several moments before turning away with frowns.

Cat sighed heavily, shaking her head with disappointment, "Guys, you shouldn't be at each other's throats right now."

"We aren't," Loki retorted.

"Y-Yes... we aren't," Thor tried to lie but he wasn't very good at it.

Heimdall chuckled with amusement and walked ahead, gesturing for them to follow, "Come. We head for the summit and trace Laevateinn's spiritual power. And Loki, try not to overexert yourself. You're still recovering."

"Yes, Gatekeeper," The trickster huffed, rolling his eyes.

******

They continued their trek, climbing along the rocks and following the rainbow lights as they reflected against the sky. Heimdall kept his eyes open, and he could see the sword clearly, even though it was a bit far. 

For what seemed like hours, the group found some shelter in the snow covered woods, which a small cabin was able to provide. As the wisps lit up the interior, they stepped inside, and Heimdall stayed by the door, scanning the area, "The Frost Giants will be making their rounds. We'll have to clear a path, that way once we gather our strength, we won't have to worry about the dangers ahead."

"What exactly are other dangers besides Laufey's Jotuns?" Loki asked and the amber-eyed Gatekeeper looked toward the mountain. "Some snow beasts but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Are you feeling okay?" Cat asked the green-eyed male, who also stood by the door.

"I will be, but I think I could help Heimdall clear a path as well."

"Brother, you know you're still injured—" Thor tried and Loki interrupted him with a cold edge to his tone.

"I know. I don't need you babying me," he gathered his strength and followed Heimdall out of the cabin, leaving Cat and Thor alone.

The God of Thunder tensed, electric flickering along his fingers, his feelings somewhere in between sadness and anger. "He never listens to me..."

As tense as the situation seemed, Cat understood what it was like for a sibling to not listen. There were times when Zach would do his own thing and never think of the consequences no matter how many times she warned him, but she remembered her little brother wasn't a Frost Giant and he wasn't born in another Realm.

"I think the two of you should settle your differences once and for all," she spoke, and she wanted to fulfill Frigga's wish before leaving. "If you don't tell each other how you feel, then how will you be able to get along in the long run?"

"Little one, it's complex," he argued.

"No, it's not," she shook her head, holding up her wrist and showing his Frigga's bracelet. "When I talked to Frigga in the temple, she told me about you and Loki. You both are opposites, two sides of the same coin, fire and ice, summer and winter, brawn and magic, but that doesn't matter because you think the world of him. She wouldn't want you to fight!"

"Cat, he stole the Bifrost Sword. He led the Jotuns into Asgard and took you from me—what else am I supposed to say to him?" Thor asked, his expression hard. "I think the world of him and yet, we fall apart!"

"This isn't just about coming to Jotunheim, is it? It's not that you want him to stay close by you," she countered. "You're not afraid he'll leave Asgard and stay here—this all stems back from your mother's death."

The blonde Asgardian ran his fingers through his short hair and huffed, turning around and walking toward the the shelf, pressing his forehead against his arm.

"What happened that night?" Cat asked him. All she knew was bits and pieces. What could have drove a wedge between them that caused them to grow distant? Was their brotherly love an act when she was swept away to Asgard?

That ache revived in Thor's heart and he squeezed his eyes shut, sighing heavily as he recalled the events that had transpired years ago. "Loki had thrown a fit. He had never done anything like that before but decided to cause some terror... terror that was considered the highest treason to the throne. If it wasn't for our mother, he wouldn't even be alive right now. Our father locked him away in a cell for all eternity and he said he couldn't look upon her face... that devastated him... and then Signe came." He pulled his arm away from the shelf and turned around, looking at Cat with somber eyes. "She made a bargain with Malekith and the Dark Elves and they killed Mother. I was too late to save her and Loki was still in his cell... we fought over her death all the time but... we never settled it... it just disappeared after our father died."

She mulled over his words, taking in everything he had told her, and her heart was being squeezed. It seemed Frigga was the only person Loki held dear to his heart. Those voices she heard back in the temple—of him and Thor fighting, they rang in her ears, and she took a step back, and it felt like she could picture them arguing.

_The Son of Odin..._

_No, not just of Odin! You think you alone were loved of Mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust._

_Trust?! Was that her last expression?! Trust?! When you let her die?!_

_What help were you in your cell?!_

_Who put me there? Who put me there?!_

_You know damn well! You know damn well who!_

Inhaling sharply, warm tears cascaded down her cheeks once more, and Cat hurriedly wiped them away, sniffling. Once again, it seemed she was shedding tears for him, and this was the last thing she wanted. She lowered her head, staring at her feet and she didn't notice Thor walking in her direction.

She felt him cup her cheeks carefully, tilting her head backward and using his thumbs to wipe away more tears. "Thor," Cat tried to stop him but her words were caught in her throat. Before she knew it, their lips met once again, and she couldn't resist. She gave into his electric touch, her fingers running along his cheek as she tasted honey and mead on his tongue. A low moan escaped her as his lips continued their assault, and he scooped her into his strong arms, carefully laying her down on the floor. 

Hovering over her, Thor glanced at her profile, noticing the soft dust of pink on her cheeks, the way she breathed heavily, her hair splayed along her head in silky tangles and her hazel eyes dazed. She was always so beautiful to him—so captivating, and he leaned in, kissing her feverishly, passionately, his beard prickling along his skin as his lips moved along her jaw and the supple skin of her neck. He was going to have to be gentle with her. She wasn't like Asgardian women, who could withstand his might, but that didn't mean he couldn't be passionate.

"Wait," Cat said breathlessly, pressing her hand against his chest, and she could feel his beating heart even through his leather vest. Thor came to a stop, gazing into her eyes once again, his fingers combing through her hair.

 _We need to stop. I need to stop._ She told herself, her thoughts screaming and scolding at her, but her heart said otherwise. She pulled him down by his collar and crushed her lips against his. This had to be lust.

That's right.

Lust.

She's just frustrated, deprived and touch starved, and she needs him. That's all this is. She felt him take off her cloak and he moved her dress past her shoulders, pressing little nips and kisses along her pale shoulders.

Her hands had minds of their own, playing with the belts along his torso and undoing his red cape. Tossing them to the side, Thor sat straight and took off his vest, revealing his well-defined torso, marred with old and fresh scars. His skin was warm against hers, electric surging from his nerves to hers, sending shudders down her spine, and they continued hide ministrations, studying every curve on their bodies, lips trailing around scars and flawless skin, soft moans and heavy breathes filling the air before Cat felt his arousal pressed against her thigh, anticipation quivering along her muscles.

The smell of sex filled the cabin, as Cat threw her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips once she felt Thor lips close around her clit, his tongue teasing her entrance before he added his fingers. 

"Thor, please," Cat sobbed, her legs hooked onto his broad shoulders, begging and pleading before her first orgasm washed over her, and he lapped away at her release, pulling away and licking his lips of the sweet dessert he had indulged in. His electric blue eyes were dark with lust and he pressed a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh, lining himself up with her entrance. 

His cock nudged into her, and the brunette gasped with gratification. She expected it to hurt and she didn't think she would be able to accommodate his size but it wasn't so bad. She bit her lip as she felt him thrust into her, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer as she stroked his cheek. Staring deep into his eyes, Cat tried to process what she was feeling. With each powerful buck of his hips, she became overwhelmed, his scent reaching the deepest parts of her, her pulse throbbing in her neck, a thin sheen of sweat covering their bodies.

Thor knew what he was feeling. He had already felt so drawn to her and he had wished to spend a night passion with his bride. He made love to her, showing her his devotion as he watched her face contort with pleasure. She was so right around him, and he had never felt so complete with any other woman but Cat. "Can't you tell...?" He grunted softly. "I'm so deep inside you..."

Her eyes widened and she slapped his bicep, exclaiming, "Shut up!"

"I want you to feel my love from deep within, my darling little one," his thrusts sped and Cat's moans became louder as their live making intensified, and her second orgasm crashed into her like a violent wave. Thor came seconds after her, collapsing onto her petite frame, his face buried in the crook of her neck. 

They caught their breaths and it took only minutes for Cat to realize what had just happened between them. She stared at the ceiling, feeling Thor's fingers along her side as he touched her like the most fragile piece of glass. Her arms didn't leave their place around him, and she was lost in thought once more. She was in too deep before but now, she couldn't find her way out.

Cat had realized in this very moment, that she is in love with Thor.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Falling in love with him was never in plan, until one day, I woke up loving him so much."_

_-Unknown_

_I'm in love with him..._

_I'm... in love with Thor..._

She couldn't be thinking this way, but their actions just before had proved Cat couldn't contain her feelings any longer. She was sitting in the far side of the cabin now, dressed in her garb again as she stared blankly at the wall across from her. Her body was tense, shuddering as she recalled their intimate session of love-making just minutes ago. Clutching the pendant in her palm, she bit her lip anxiously, realizing she had lost in the end. 

She wasn't going back to Earth. She would become Thor's bride... that is unless she told him she didn't love him... but even then, it was possible Thor knew her feelings and he could read her like an open book now, so there was no escape.

The blonde Asgardian was standing by the window, waiting for Loki and Heimdall to return before he darted his gaze toward the breathtaking Midgardian, a smiling grazing his lips as he made his way toward her. Letting out a breathy chuckle, Thor sat beside her and pulled her close, pressing his forehead against her temple and nuzzling her cheek lovingly, "Little one... I love you..."

Those words stung but she shoved the guilt and told herself not to return the feelings. She couldn't become attached anymore. "Thor, stop it..." She said tiredly, pulling away from him and moving away from him, holding her knees close to his chest.

His face held disappointment when she left his arms and he released a melancholy sigh, "Still pulling away from me, even after we made love, hm?"

Cat remained silent. She would be lying if she told herself she didn't want him holding her, but the risk was too great. She never asked to be here. She was swept away against her will and now she wasn't sure how to feel. "This just... happened so fast," she spoke quietly. "It's overwhelming... I don't know what to do."

"That's fine," he assured her. "it's alright if you're unsure and if you're feeling overwhelmed. You told me I'm your first, didn't you? Well, I intend to be your last as well."

"Please just stop saying those things," she begged him. "I... I don't know if I can..." She trailed off burying her face in arms.

He patted the back of her head lovingly. "Will you marry me?"

Raising her head, she knew what her answer would be, but that answer would mean she wouldn't be able to stop herself. One kiss, one touch, one single display of love, and Cat would be too far gone, "No..." 

He frowned and his fingers combed through her hair until he tucked some strands behind her ear, "Could you ever love me...? Will you ever tell me you love me? Will I ever earn your affections?" Little did he know that her thoughts screamed for him.

"Can you love someone if they aren't free?" She asked him and the God of Thunder remained silent, pulling his hand away from her and staring at the floor. 

"You torture me so... but I love every minute of it," he replied. "Now that I've made love to you, I fear I can't stop myself. I want to show you my love whenever I can."

Guilt etched into her chest, and no matter what she did at the moment, Cat felt as if she would break his heart in the end. She wanted to keep her troubling emotions from bubbling over. She didn't want him to consume her heart. He had done that far too much since they met.

The door opened and Heimdall and Loki came inside, and they were able to rest easy. "The monsters have been dealt with." The Gatekeeper said to them.

"Good," Thor stood up with a grin. "Then we will be able to head for the mountaintop quickly tomorrow."

"And for now, we need rest," Loki added, taking his place against the adjacent wall. "The sooner we sleep, the earlier we will rise."

"Then I will take the first watch," Thor volunteered and Heimdall decided to join him as well, and Cat breathed with relief knowing Thor was at a distance. Any closer and she feared she would lose herself, but it seemed she already had once Loki noticed the wariness she wore on her expression.

"Are you alright, Cat?" the trickster wondered and she met his green eyes. She was ready to brush it off and tell him a fib but she remembered Frigga's words. Loki was very perceptive of others and he would know if she was lying.

"No," she spoke honestly and silently so Thor and Heimdall couldn't hear them. "Loki, I... I think I'm in love with Thor..."

He stared at her with raised brows for several minutes before breaking into a jovial grin and chuckling, "Truly? About time you admit it!" However, he noticed she wasn't at all happy, and he cocked his head to the side. "But... you don't seem thrilled..."

"Because if I tell him I love him, then I'll never be able to leave," she shook her head and turned away. 

"That's ridiculous," Loki rolled his eyes in amusement. "My brother will be more than happy to let you visit your family--"

"It's a lot more complicated than you realize," she interrupted him. "Loki, if I continue to stay close to Thor, I'll lose myself... I can't afford that..."

"You're making this a lot more complicated than it should be," he grunted. "just let yourself have him! ...Unless you're afraid of falling for him?"

"I've never been in love with anyone before," she looked down at her lap. "Falling in love was never in my plan. I just wanted to be alone and see the world... instead, I'm being tied down and the last thing I want is to break your brother's heart but I have no choice..."

"Falling in love is in no one's plan," the God of Mischief admitted. "It just happens. I should know... Rena and I used to hate each other but now, I can't imagine life without her. If you're afraid, I know Thor is willing to take things slow."

"But even so, tell me I can't fall even harder than I already have!" She squeezed her eyes shut and held her head. "I don't want to be in love... I don't want to have these feelings... they're so frightening and no matter how many times Thor tells me he loves me because of what's beyond my beauty, I know my looks are still a factor. I will never marry him. I'm leaving and he will never know how I feel about him."

"But is it so bad if he knows?" Loki knotted his brows in wonder. "If you ask me, you should tell him. It will be good for both of you."

"No... it won't be," she opened her eyes slowly and glanced at the door where the King of Asgard and the Gatekeeper were deep in conversation. "Because as long as I love him, I will never be free..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! As you guys know, I was battling a terrible upper respiratory infection and I had to catch up on some school work, and then midterms decided to fuck around with my schedule. But I’m back and I’m giving you guys a chapter! You’re probably thinking, “Strifey! It’s about damn time!” And yeah, it is ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_"The rose petals dance and sway as they fall, feelings that dye my heart a light pink, the moonlight illuminates your profile when I look at you. Pieces of wishes are glittering, twinkling like thousands of stars. Like the morning sun rises in the twilight of my heart, I'm at the mercy of the lamp's light."_

_-Nao Toyama_

The four left the cabin the next day, following the rainbow that flickered across the indigo-colored sky. As they walked along the winding path toward the mountain, Cat had noticed Loki was in a trance. It must have been the sword--the magic within was calling out to him.

"We must tread carefully," Heimdall warned them. "The spiritual power of the rainbow will attempt to create illusions to sway you from the path ahead."

"Alright," Thor replied, his eyes glued to the sky. 

"It's becoming foggy too," Cat hummed as dense low-lying clouds circled around them.

"Which means we have to stay together. We cannot risk losing each other," Loki added, his voice a soft purr. His green eyes began to jolt, and he conjured a will o' the wisp in the palm of his hand to make it easier to see through the fog.

"We should make this quick. The sooner we grab Laevateinn, the sooner we can perform the ritual," the God of Thunder took his eyes away from the rainbow and turned to look over his shoulder toward his friends, but it seemed he was already separated from them. Raising his brows, Thor turned his gaze aimlessly through the fog, calling out, "Loki? Heimdall! Cat!"

Before him, a silhouette stood, her robes flowing freely behind her and her hair cascading down her back. She turned her head a bit as if she knew he was right behind her and gave a smile before walking. The silhouette wasn't so dark now and the fair face, dark blonde hair and blue eyes were familiar to Thor. The woman turned out to be Frigga.

"M-Mother!" Thor shouted, sprinting toward her as she walked away from him. "Mother, wait!" He tried to stop her from walking away. "Please, don't leave! Don't leave me again!"

Frigga didn't answer him. Instead, she chose to walk more quickly, gliding along the path before disappearing without a trace. Reaching outward, the Thunderer was unaware of the cliff up ahead that would send him to his doom if he continued down this path.

"Thor!" Loki shouted from several feet away but there was no answer. He sighed and threw the wisp ahead, but the light showed no sign of his brother. He brought it back into his hand and asked the Gatekeeper. "Can you see him?"

"I..." Heimdall began but trailed off, shaking his head with disappointment. "I can't see him at all... the power from the sword is hindering my powers useless."

"This is crazy," Cat muttered as she looked between the two of them. "Who knows what could happen if we lose him--what illusions the sword can conjure up."

"If it showed illusions of us or anyone else," although his tone was calm, Loki was beginning to panic. "We have to find him."

"Thor!" Cat yelled as the walked some more. 

Up ahead, the blonde male snapped out of his trance, having heard the Midgardian's cry and he spun around. This time, he didn't see any illusions. Heimdall was the first to close in on him and then Cat and Loki followed behind. 

"Thank Odin," the amber-eyed male said. "For a moment, I thought we had lost you for good."

"Don't go wandering off like that!" Loki scolded him. "Do you know what could have happened if you fell for the sword's tricks?!"

"I saw her," Thor said solemnly. "I saw our mother. What else would I have done?"

"I don't know, throw a rock at her to make sure it was truly her!" his younger brother argued. "You always fall for those tricks! For once, brother, can't you think?!"

"The sword is definitely suited for you then," he remarked, anger in his tone. "how many illusions have you created, Loki? How do I know you weren't the one who created Mother so I could wander off?!"

"I did no such thing!" Loki hissed.

"Enough!" Cat shouted, a look of disapproval on her visage as she watched the two brothers fight. She didn't want them arguing any longer than they had to. Frigga wouldn't want them acting this way either. The brunette could only imagine the sadness in her eyes as she watched her sons accuse each other. "Thor, Loki wouldn't want you dead. And Loki," she faced the God of Mischief. "just tell him what's going on!"

"He won't understand!" the trickster pointed toward the God of Thunder. "Maybe it is best if I stay in Jotunheim! That way I won't have to deal with him!"

Tensions continued to rise between them and Thor growled, stomping toward his brother and grabbing him by the collar of his tunic and lifting him off the ground. Electric came from his fingers as he raised Mjølnir, ready to attack him, and Loki created an illusion, his duplicate standing behind the King of Asgard and kicking him forward.

"Highnesses!" Heimdall tried to reason with them but they continued to fight. Loki flung his daggers and Thor barely dodged, retaliating by sending waves of sparks his way. The two brothers would be fighting until their limbs gave out at this rate. 

Loki shouted painfully, flying backward and landing on against a tree trunk while Thor sped toward him, ready for another attack. Without thinking, Cat stood between them, exclaiming firmly, "I said stop it!" Breathing heavily, she could feel tensions continuing to rise. Thor still had Mjølnir raised and Loki struggled to sit up. It took the God of Thunder a good minute to calm down, and his expression softened, which made him put his to the side.

"She wouldn't want you to fight!" the brunette scolded them, and Loki got to his feet, his legs wobbling. "If you won't listen to me, then at least for your mother's sake!"

The God of Thunder looked away in shame, his other hand fisted, tears pricking the water lines of his electric blue eyes. Loki was frowning, pressing his hand against the trunk of the tree, mulling over Cat's words before speaking. "I guess our problem wasn't me opening the Bifrost, was it?"

"No," Thor agreed with him. "And it isn't you deciding to stay in Jotunheim either, even if it means you are this Realm's rightful king..." He looked at his younger brother once more. "Our problems began the day Mother passed... we just decided to sweep our feelings under the rug... Signe sent the Dark Elves to kill her... you were never at fault. I was the one who put you in that cell."

"And you didn't let her die either," Loki smiled sadly. "I loved her far too much, I thought I was the one who truly cared about her... she is right... I am far too perceptive of others but not myself. Some pathetic excuse of a trickster I am..."

"You're not. If anyone is pathetic, it is me," Thor chuckled a bit. "I'm a hot-headed fool..."

"That we can agree on," the God of Mischief smirked, earning a quick scowl from the King of Asgard before the two of them broke into small laughter. It seemed they found the path to reconciliation, but Cat's task wasn't finished yet. There was still more she had to do here. 

"Don't you see?" She asked them. "You two are family no matter what. Frigga told me all sorts of stories about your childhood... she was very worried about you two... she told me to help you reconcile," looking toward her feet, Cat tensed, her breath quivering. "I know... who am I to interfere with your problems? I'm nothing more than a mere human after all. However, whether I like it or not, I'm a part of this situation... I don't want to fail Frigga!"

A shaky inhale came from Loki, and several tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked at the Midgardian and spoke, "Cat..."

"You both hold so much resentment toward each other. Blood may be thicker than water but it takes more than that to be brothers," she continued. "You both need each other, more than anything right now... so please, stop blaming each other and don't leave each other. If you both have more feelings you want to let out, you need to talk."

Suddenly, the rainbow lights flickered above us once more, and Heimdall gazed at the sky, observing the path toward the summit. "We'll save the reconciliation for later. We have a sword to obtain and a ritual to undertake" he stated, leading the three of them back on the path to the summit.

Once they had arrived at their destination, Cat's hazel eyes stared at the summit with awe. Though the air was cold, the mist glimmered a bright green and there were crystals that were covered in snow. Up ahead, Laevateinn was sheathed into a pedestal, the spiritual power of the rainbow coming from the shining blade.

"The sword is right there," Heimdall spoke gently. "Your Highness, you know what to do." He said to the green-eyed God, who stepped closer toward the pedestal and held onto the hilt tightly. Grunting lowly with effort, Loki endeavored to pull the blade out of the stone, the knots etched into the stone glimmering a lustrous green.

The sound of metal sliding against rock echoed in our ears and Loki successfully pulled the sword out of the pedestal, raising the blade into the air triumphantly and beaming with delight, "We got it! We got the final item for the ritual!"

"Loki," Thor breathed with relief before running toward his brother and throwing his arms around him, holding him in a bear hug. "We did it! I'm so glad!"

The God of Mischief struggled to break free, groaning and choking as he pushed at his brother, but eventually, he grew tired and his eyes glossed with tears again, "Brother..." he put his arms around the God of Thunder, hugging him. Out of nowhere, green lights flickered around the two and Cat gasped as the two Gods had shed their Asgardian forms.

At her feet, she saw Loki in his feline form, his ears and tail twitching happily as he held onto what looked like a golden retriever puppy, whose tongue hung out from his mouth and his fluffy tail wagged wildly with delight.

"Aw! How cute!" The brunette cooed at them. It seemed Loki's magic levels had skyrocketed and he had unintentionally turned himself and Thor into their animal forms.

Heimdall chuckled gruffly, crossing his arms, "This always happens to them, even when they were children."

Big green eyes opened wide and Loki pulled away, hissing in the Gatekeeper's direction, "Don't laugh! It's not my fault this happens! At least I didn't turn into a snake and stab him!"

"I feel embarrassed," Thor whimpered shyly, bending down and pressing his paws over his eyes.

"Well, we got the sword now," Cat said in a more serious tone. "I think it's time we get back to the others."

"Leave it to me," Heimdall unsheathed his blade, and he raised his sword, the bright lights of the Bifrost surrounding them and ready to take them back to the rest of the party. Once the ritual was complete, that meant the winter in Jotunheim wouldn't be so harsh, and they could all go back to Asgard, and maybe, just maybe, Cat can go home and return to her normal. As long as she never confesses to the King of Asgard, then she would be free.


End file.
